The Sekiryutei s Creed
by Alex Hayden
Summary: Issei queda solo, las chicas empiezan a hacer su vida sin tenerlo en cuenta, por lo que sin nada mas que perder, se me envuelto en una aventura con elementos muy bien conocidos por el y por la mayoría de nosotros, La Hermandad de Asesinos sera hecha realidad por el Sekiryutei mas poderoso de todos los tiempos. Isseix¿? Contiene elementos de Assasins Creed y otros games y animes
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ¿El Sekiryutei Gamer?

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que todo era aparente tranquilidad para nuestro grupo de demonios favoritos, luego de la batalla contra Crom Cuach, Euclid Lucifuge y Rizevim Liván Lucifer. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, pese a que solo era la calma que precedía a la tormenta. Un año entero había pasado desde que Hyodo Issei se había vuelto un demonio y había descubierto que era el actual Sekiryutei, un año bastante movido si le preguntan, pasar de ser "la bestia pervertida" al cual toda las chicas le huían y ser apuñalado por su Primera novia, a ser "El Dragon Emperador Rojo" y estar rodeado siempre de 11 chicas hermosas era un gran cambio si le preguntaban

Sin embargo, no siempre las cosas iban bien.

Desde que el año escolar había comenzado, las cosas para nuestro héroe no habían hecho más que empeorar

Rias y Akeno habían entrado a la Universidad de Kuoh, y ahí se habían encontrado con un profesor de nombre Kaito, que era bastante joven y bien parecido para ser un maestro, y había ocasionado que ambas jóvenes tuvieran un flechazo por él, al grado de que ya no tomaban mucho en cuenta al chico, ni lo intentaban seducir, cosa que le había afectado bastante al castaño

Asia, Xenovia e Irina habían terminado en un salón diferente al del chico, y ahora que la rubia era la nueva jefa del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto tenía muchas más responsabilidades, así como Xenovia que era su Vicepresidenta, y para rematarlo, las tres habían conocido a tres chicos bastante "lindos" en palabras de ellas, con los que estaban empezando a pasar mucho tiempo juntos para gusto de Issei

Por otra parte, Ravel y Koneko, al pasar a ser alumnas de 2do año habían estado bastante ocupadas preparando sus exámenes y estudiando para no salir con malas notas como en el caso del Chichiryutei (Issei) por lo que el tiempo que compartían con el castaño se había visto reducido drásticamente además de que Koneko se había estado acercando mucho a un chico de 3ro que le daba asesorías gratis de matemáticas, cosa en la que Issei simplemente era un idiota

Rosswiesse al ser una profesora ahora con un grupo fijo, tenía toda su atención puesta en su trabajo, por lo que pasaba de Issei

Ophis tenía un mes sin estar en la casa al haber ido a la Grieta Dimensional a ver al Gran Rojo

Kuroka y Le fay estaban con Vali por lo que no las veía muy a menudo

Kiba había entrado a asesorías para los exámenes para la universidad

Y Gasper había intentado mejorar en cuando a hombría y se había inscrito al club de futbol…pero había terminado en el equipo femenil, por lo cual estaba ocupado con los entrenamientos

Si, Hyodo Issei había vuelto a estar solo

En este momento, el autonombrado futuro Rey del Harem se encontraba caminando sin rumbo con la mirada pérdida por las calles de la ciudad, había estado en depresión desde hacía semanas y la triste realidad es que a ninguno de sus compañeros parecía importarle o siquiera se habían dado cuenta, estaba caminando por una calle poco transitada de la zona comercial cuando una música lo saco de su meditación depresiva

La canción recién comenzaba con un piano suave en una melodía contagiosa, cuando dirigió su vista al origen de la música, se encontró con una tienda de videojuegos que afuera tenía una pequeña tarima a modo de escenario improvisado, sobre el cual estaba una persona con una guitarra y frente a el un micrófono, a su lado tenía una computadora que era la que reproducía la pista que sonaba gracias a dos bocinas de tamaño considerable a cada lado del escenario

En cuando se acercó, el chico comenzó a tocar su instrumento siguiendo el ritmo del piano dándole un toque más rudo antes de empezar a cantar con una voz profunda

(Cancion London Town- Miracle of Sound)

"Slaves in seas of soot we drown

Come on down to London town

The cogs they creak and the pistons pound

Come on down to London town

Power cloaked in progress

Smoke in Eden's eyes

A million choking chimneys burn and

Blacken out the sky

Grab your mates and join us

Where the rats rejoice

The brazen brass of the working class

Are here to find their voice

Revolution holds us bound

Come on down to London town

Break your back for class and crown

Come on down to London town

Steam train running on a reckless rail

Speeding right into the rising gale

Shovel harder cos we're on your tail

London's bloody cry

Crippled to deliver

The spoils of industry

Crimson are the rivers

Bleed our grief into the sea

Slaves in seas of soot we drown

Come on down to London town

The cogs they creak and the pistons pound

Come on down to London town

Steam train running on a reckless rail

Speeding right into the rising gale

Shovel harder cos we're on your tail

London's bloody cry

Cry revolution, broken dreams

Cruel revolution smoke and steam

Issei estaba sorprendido por la letra, ya que gracias a ser un demonio había podido comprender a la perfección lo que aquella canción decía

Al terminar, el chico de la guitarra se acercó al micrófono y hablo

-¡Pasen hoy a nuestra gran Inauguración! ¡Tenemos grandes descuentos para todos ustedes! ¡Solo aquí en "RyuKan Gaming"!-anuncio sonriente y contento

Tal vez fue por aquella sonrisa libre de toda preocupación, que el castaño decidió acercarse a la tienda y entrar

El lugar era un poco pequeño, pero estaba repleto de títulos de videojuegos que el chico ni siquiera sabía que existían, debido quizá a que solo le interesaban los juegos de temas pervertidos o con chicas candentes

-Gears of War…God of War…The Order 1886…DMC…-leía los títulos con interés el chico

-Ey hola amigo, ¿buscabas algún juego en particular?-lo saludo un chico cuya apariencia intereso al castaño

Era pelirrojo fuego, más claro que el de Rias, pero el cabello peinado en algo que nunca había visto, eran "trenzas" que salían de la parte superior de su cabeza mientras que todo a los costados y atrás estaba perfectamente corto (El corte de Leon Tomas III en Victorius) ojos verdes demostrando que claramente no era japonés

-uhm…bueno, no gracias…solo…me preguntaba…si la canción del chico de allá afuera era de algún videojuego…-comento algo avergonzado de la mirada feliz del chico

-oh…¿te refieres a la de London Town?-pregunto ganándose un asentimiento del castaño-era una canción que el compuso sobre Assasin´s Creed Syndicate-le contesto con calma

-¿Assasin´s…Creed?-repitió algo confuso el chico, ganándose una mirada algo asombrada de parte de su escucha

-¿Qué? ¿no me digas que no conoces ese juego?-le cuestiono incrédulo, a lo que el ojicafe contesto con una negativa-vaya…por eso quise venir a Japón, ustedes se centran en los videojuegos de anime y dejan de lado los buenos títulos de occidente-comento negando con la cabeza-ven acompáñame-le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otro pasillo seguido por el castaño-Assassin's Creed es un videojuego de acción y aventura estilo sandbox diseñado por Ubisoft Montreal y publicado por Ubisoft. El juego salió a la venta para las consolas PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360 en noviembre de 2007 y para PC en abril de 2008-empezo a explicar pero noto que el castaño no entendía nada cuando llego a un stand al costado de la tienda donde se encontraban 9 figuras de tamaño real de personas con una capucha que le cubría la cara, cada uno con una indumentaria diferente (Altair, Ezio, Ezio de Brotherhood y de Revelations, Connor, Edward, Shay, Arno y Jacob) y cada uno tenía un juego debajo de ellos

-Esta es la colección de todos los juegos que han salido, cada uno trae sus respectivos DLC´s-le explico el chico-¿te interesaría comprarlos? Es un gran juego, y pareces el tipo de chico al que le gustaran

El Sekiryutei miro el stand y sonrió ¿Qué más daba? Tenía tiempo de sobra ahora que sus amigos lo habían dejado de lado, así que tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna forma

-Si…me los llevare

-Claro, ¿tienes PS3?-inquirió ganándose un asentimiento del chico-bueno, el primero esta en 2100 Yens…

-Los quiero todos…-le corto sonriendo

-¿Todos?...¿tienes también la Play 4?-cuestiono incrédulo el pelirrojo

-No, dame una también…-le pidió mientras sacaba una tarjeta de crédito

Joder, que ser el Oppai Dragon le dejaba una buena cantidad de dinero ¿Por qué no consentirse de ves en cuándo?

-wow…okey hermano, acompáñame a la caja, por cierto, soy Alex Hayden, vengo de Norteamérica si necesitas algo, no dudes en venir a verme-se presentó por fin el chico, sonriéndole

-Soy Hyodo Issei, gracias-sonrió de vuelta el castaño

…

Semana 1, día 1:

-Bien, vamos a ver cómo nos va-comento a nadie en particular, el castaño mientras se ponía frente a su pantalla plana una vez habiendo puesto el primer título de la saga

En la pantalla comenzaron a pasar imágenes de un lugar en tiempos antiguos (el tráiler del juego) antes de que el encapuchado comenzara a deambular en escenas del juego que dejaron intrigado al chico antes de que el personaje se levantara de golpe de una cama en algún lugar

-¿Y qué quiere, que le enseñe a preparar un Martini? ¡Soy un simple camarero! ¡Por Dios!-dijo el personaje del juego mientras Issei apretaba el mando de la consola impaciente sin saber que ya se había adentrado en el mundo de los videojuegos

Y nada volvería a ser igual

…

Semana 1, día 7:

-Nada es Verdad…Todo está permitido-murmuro el castaño en cuando sacaba el disco del juego luego de haberlo terminado y tomaba la caja del segundo-bien, veamos como le va a Desmond…-comento antes de hacer correr el juego

-Me llamo Desmond Miles…y esta es mi historia…

…

Semana 2, día 5:

-¡NO! ¡Qué demonios!-exclamó alterado el chico mientras sacaba el disco y de inmediato introducía el siguiente-¡el tiempo se agota!

…

Semana 3, día 6:

-oh por dios…-fue lo que dijo el chico mientras sacaba el disco y se preparaba para la última parte de la travesía de Ezio-veamos que nos depara el futuro Ezio…

…

Semana 4, día 5:

-¡Santa madre de dios! ¡Tengo que evitar esa tragedia!-exclamo aterrado Issei viendo como "el mundo" se venía abajo

-Sé que tenemos que hacer-dijo Desmond luego de salir del animus

-Y yo estoy contigo-afirmo el chico antes de sacar el disco y comenzar con el 3 juego de la saga

…

Semana 6 día 1:

-¡Nooo! ¡Desmond!-exclamo el castaño llorando mientras sacaba el disco del juego-¡maldita sea!

…

Semana 7 día 2:

-¿sabes que Jenny? En cuando estos vientos amainen, te dejare llevar el Jackdawn…

-Yei

-¡Noooo! ¡Edward, No, maldición, no!-exclamo de nuevo el castaño llorando aun peor que con el juego pasado-¡No tenías que tener ese final!

…

Semana 8, día 1:

-¡Viva la hermandad de asesinos!-exclamo molesto del final el chico

…

Semana 9, día 4:

-Soy un asesino-afirmo el joven mirando el disco-ahora entiendo lo que es el credo

…

Semana 11 dia 3:

-Sir Issei Hyodo, a sus servicios…-se presentó haciendo una reverencia el castaño

…

Había tomado cerca de 3 meses, pero había conseguido terminar todos los juegos de la saga, claramente viciándose y jugando casi a todas horas así como durmiendo poco

Pero había valido la pena.

Durante ese tiempo, la relación con las chicas de la residencia Hyodo solo se había deteriorado aún más, ya nadie dormía con el castaño, lo cual le daba más tiempo para jugar, pero era bastante solitario

Además de eso, cuando se veía en problemas con alguna parte del juego iba a RyuKan a hablar con Alex, que le aconsejaba, por lo que habían desarrollado una amistad Gamer, jugando juntos las misiones cooperativas de las dos últimas entregas del juego, Issei se había sincerado con el pelirrojo contándole sobre sus problemas amorosos, increíblemente, el chico los tomo con toda la naturalidad del mundo y solo lo consolaba o lo ayudaba a distraerse sin hacer muchas preguntas

También el chico comenzó a instruirle sobre música, ya que consideraba que el pasar tanto tiempo en los videojuegos era perjudicial, por lo que le había enseñado lo básico de música y composición, lo cual había resultado increíblemente fácil para el chico

…

Un día cualquiera, cerca de las vacaciones de verano:

El castaño se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, había subido algunos kilos debido al sedentarismo provocado por los juegos por lo que había decidido volver al ejercicio, sin embargo, en una escapada al inframundo, había hablado con Grafia sobre la creación de una sala de entrenamiento alterna, ya que no quería ser molestado por nadie, cosa que la peliplateada (que estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido con las chicas) acepto, así el castaño termino con un cuarto exclusivo acondicionado para la práctica de Parkour, que el castaño había estado practicando, llevándose unos buenos golpes de vez en cuando, nada que no se quitara con unos analgésicos ya que ni siquiera hablaba con Asia

Básicamente Issei se había vuelto un fantasma en su casa, desayunaba, comía y cenaba solo, así como ocupaba un baño aparte por lo que muy pocas veces se encontraba con las chicas, las cuales parecía ni siquiera notar su presencia aun si estaba a su lado

El castaño había terminado su práctica de parkour y estaba a tomando agua cuando una idea se le vino a la mente

-Oye Draig…-llamo a su mano de la cual un resplandor verde aviso que el dragón lo escuchaba-Las Sacred Gear reaccionan a los deseos del usuario, ¿no?

-sí, así es como has conseguido habilidades únicas a través de este tiempo-contesto el Dragón Celestial-¿Qué con eso?

-¿es posible cambiar la apariencia de la SG solo con mi voluntad?-comento su idea curioso

-mmm…en teoría sería posible, es decir, la absorción de Ascalon como tal fue una modificación de la apariencia…aun que esa idea tuya me parece realmente interesante, tendríamos que intentarlo-comento luego de ver la imagen mental de lo que planeaba hacer el castaño

-bien, vamos a hacerlo-comento materializando la Boosted Gear-¡Ahhhhhhh!-exclamo concentrándose en la forma que quería y viendo como el guantelete comenzaba a brillar

…

Luego de aquello, el castaño regreso a la residencia y fue a buscar algo para cenar, pasando frente a la sala donde curiosamente todas las chicas del grupo estaban reunidas, tuvo una puñalada en el corazón pero paso como si nada, apenas y murmurando un "buenas noches" por cortesía que fue ignorado por todas, por lo que mientras estaba sacando algo de leche para tomar con algo, escucho la plática de las Gremory

-¿Entonces es cierto que Ken se te declaro Asia?-pregunto Xenovia mientras todas observaban a la sonrojada rubia

-hai…-contesto tímidamente-fue bastante lindo, me llevo una caja de chocolates y este peluche-mostro un peluche de tamaño norma con la forma de un oso-y me pidió que fuera su novia…

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Akira-san también se te declaro ¿no es cierto Xenovia?-aporto la Ángel autoproclamada

-Sí, fue bastante bonito, jamás creí que lo hiciera-contesto la peliazul-¿y cómo te fue con Hibiki Koneko?

-Hibiki-senpai también se me declaró hoy en su casa…-contesto seriamente la pequeña de cabello plateado

-Bueno, nosotros tendremos clases particulares con Kaito-sensei-comento Akeno que lucía muy contenta-no puedo esperar

-cierto Akeno, estoy ansiosa por saber que nos enseñara-contribuyo Rias alegremente-aun que Ryuzuuki es bastante lindo ayudándome con lo que no entiendo

-yo creo que le gustas ufufufu-comento juguetona la pelinegra, disfrutando del color rojo de su ama

-bueno…no niego que es guapo…-comento avergonzada la chica

El Castaño apretó el cartón de leche, que exploto por el movimiento, manchando la mesa así como el suelo y llamando la atención de todas las chicas

-¿Qué sucedió Issei?-pregunto la Valquiria curiosa al ver al chico de espaldas e inmóvil-¿estabas ahí todo el tiempo?-inquirió incomoda

-Nada, solo la derrame sin querer…iré a comprar más-contesto el castaño sin voltearse, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina sin siquiera tomar una chamarra pese al frio nocturno

-¡Issei-senpai!-exclamo Ravel intentando detenerlo, pero el chico ya se había ido-había mas leche en la nevera…

…

El joven corría por las frías calles de la ciudad con la mirada perdida mientras sentía su corazón caer en pedazos, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que había tenido con el grupo yéndose al retrete

Llego al mismo parque donde había sido asesinado por su primera novia, donde se detuvo intentando recuperar un poco de aliento, cuando la imagen de Raynare apareció frente a él, tan bella y malvada como la recordaba

 _-te lo dije, un simple demonio de clase baja no sirve en lo absoluto, era un imposible desde el principio_ -le dijo la ángel caído con voz ponzoñosa

-si…supongo que si…era imposible desde el comienzo…-murmuro mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana en claro estado de depresión, solo para ver a Raynare sentarse sensualmente al lado suyo

 _-por supuesto, son solo unas mentirosas ¿Qué estarían juntos para siempre? ¿Ese es su para siempre? Un mísero año duraste con ellas y mira…te dejaron como a un perro con sarna…jaja…sin duda que eres patético…-_ fueron las palabras de la mujer que se lamia los labios de forma sádica- _debiste de quedarte muerto cuando te lo pedí, así solo yo te hubiera traicionado…pero no, decidiste revivir…no una, sino dos veces…¿y qué obtienes? Que te traicionen 8 chicas que decían tener interés en ti…jaja…deberías de morir una tercera vez...quizá esa sea la vencida y te quedes muerto…con tu suerte eso sería lo mejor…jajá_

Entonces algo resonó en lo más profundo de la cabeza del chico

-Yo me gano mi suerte-murmuro aun con la mirada gacha, siendo cubierta por su cabello cosa que pareció sorprender a la mujer de su subconsciente

 _-¿Qué?_

-oye…¿Qué haces tú aquí?-una voz desconocida, haciendo desaparecer al fantasma de Raynare-es demasiado tarde y hace mucho frio para estar paseando por estos lugares…puede ser peligroso

El chico levanto la cara y se encontró con una chica que reconoció al instante

-¿Elise?-cuestiono incrédulo el joven

En efecto, se trataba de una chica de cabellera roja como el fuego y ojos azules, bastante similar a la enamorada de Arno de Assasin´s Creed Unity: Elise de Laserre

-jaja…si, me dicen eso a menudo…aunque yo no preferiría una venganza personal sobre el bienestar de mi pareja…-contesto con gracia mientras se sentaba al lado del chico-soy Natasha Hayden, aunque me dicen Nery, creo que conoces a mi hermano Alexander ¿no?-cuestiono con calma-te he visto varias veces en su tienda de videojuegos

-¿eres hermana de Alex?-cuestiono algo asombrado el chico ya que si bien el pelirrojo le había comentado sobre ella, nunca la había visto

-Sí, suelo estar algo ocupada con los estudios pero cuando pasaba frente a la tienda te veía platicando con él, y me ha contado mucho sobre ti…¿estás bien?-le pregunto con curiosidad y preocupación

-mmm...sí, claro…-comento sonriendo e intentando parecer genial

-no lo creo…no estarías tan triste…¿quieres comentarlo?-le contesto la joven tranquilamente-tienes la mirada de alguien a quien le rompieron el corazón…si lo sabré yo…-agrego bajando la mirada con tristeza-ven, vamos a casa, a Alex le alegrara verte, te invito a cenar y nos cuentas todo…-le dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-¿eso está bien? no quiero ser una molestia…-murmuro cohibido el chico

-no eres algo, vamos-le dijo mientras le tendía la mano y le sonreía

Quizá fuera por el parecido con la chica del juego, pero el castaño tomo la mano de la chica y fue con ella.

Durante la cena, les conto una versión modificada de los hechos, omitiendo el que ellas eran algo así como su "Harem a futuro" y dejándolas solo como amigas en las cuales tenia interés amoroso

-ya veo…supongo que por una parte las entiendo-había dicho Natasha-si el chico que me gusta pasa tiempo con otras chicas…yo también pasaría tiempo con otros chicos…

Solo Alex que sabía de qué iba todo en realidad, opino algo

-bueno…entiendo pero si quieres desahogarte tengo la manera perfecta-le dijo y lo llevo a una habitación en la casa que era un estudio de grabación privado-vamos a hacer una canción para que expreses lo que en verdad sientes

…

Era un el lunes de la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano y Saji, que era el nuevo Jefe del Consejo Estudiantil dio un anuncio bastante particular

-Bueno, este año planeamos un evento antes de las vacaciones, ya que muchos estudiantes llevan malas calificaciones en música…-comento con entusiasmo-haremos un concurso de canto, donde los mejores podrán subir sus notas y no ir a clases suplementarias de esa asignatura

-Interesante…-murmuro Issei desde su asiento, con una sonrisa maliciosa, ya que el maestro de música era bastante estricto y por llegar tarde en una ocasión lo había reprobado, por lo que sería la oportunidad perfecta para pasar la asignatura

Desde aquel incidente donde Issei se había enterado de las declaraciones amorosas de las chicas Gremory, prácticamente había cortado toda comunicación con ellas, solo lo profesional con Rias al ser su ama, cuando daba el reporte de sus contratos y solo eso, por lo que ahora eran prácticamente desconocidos

Había hablado sobre lo ocurrido con Kiba y él tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos, pero lo dejo ser cuando Issei le dijo que no se preocupara

…

-"Oye Saji, tengo algo entre manos ¿me ayudas?"-leyó la nota el portador del Vitra con interés-veamos que tienes Issei

…

-"Ey Sairagong, necesito ayuda con un proyecto en particular ¿me ayudas?"-leyó el primo de Rias con curiosidad antes de sonreír-¡por supuesto!

…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos Isse-kun?-pregunto Kiba que estaba junto al Kaichou y al León

-es para algo especial…como sabes, en unos días será el concurso de canto de la escuela…y nos inscribí-contesto sonriente el castaño para shock de los demás

…

El día del concurso:

-¡Y esos fueron Sango Hibiki, Kongo Akira y Mishima Ken, un aplauso!-exclamo el presentador, mientras las Gremory aplaudían con fuerza-al parecer sus novias los adoran chicos-comento con humor, poniendo rojas a las chicas

-ufufu…se ven lindas sonrojadas-comento una voz detrás de las chicas

-¿Akeno-san? ¿Rias-oneesama?-pregunto Asia al ver a las dos Onee-samas ahí

-hola, venimos a ver al hermano de Ryuzuuki, Ken, ya que los ayudo Kaito-sensei a preparar la canción…y estoy sorprendida, no cabe duda que conseguirán la nota perfecta-explico la pelirroja sonriendo tranquilamente-bueno…¿nos vamos?-pregunto, pero la voz del anunciador la interrumpió

-y ahora, para cerrar tenemos a un cuarteto chicas, agárrense en ese momento de sus asientos, con ustedes, ¡Kiba Yuuto!-presento mientras el rubio caminaba con calma en el escenario generando una ovación del público femenino

-¿Yuuto-san/sempai?-murmuraron asombradas las chicas demonios

-¡Genshirou Saji!-presento al siguiente chico mientras el castaño claro salía y saludaba a todos con una reverencia dejando aún más consternadas a las chicas

-¡Saji-kun!-exclamaron a coro los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, en especial las dos chicas que estaban enamoradas de el

-¡Un estudiante de otra escuela pero que vino a ayudarlos, Bael Sai!-anuncio asombrando aún más a las chicas, en especial a la pelirroja

-¡Que guapo!-exclamo la población femenina al verlo entrar mientras saludaba a todos con la mano

-¿Sairagog?-cuestiono incrédula la Gremory mientras tenía un mal presentimiento-¿pero…que…?

-¡Y por último, el hombre que se ha reformado de sus hábitos pervertidos y que ahora es uno de los sex symbols de la escuela!-anuncio el chico para asombro de todos, incluida la persona de la que hablaba-¡démosle un fuerte aplauso a Hyodo Issei!

-¿Issei…-san/sempai/kun?-murmuraron las chicas incrédulas

-¡Issei-sama!-exclamaron muchas chicas, para asombro, consternación, y molestia de las Gremory mientras el castaño entraba y saludaba a todos con una mueca algo tensa antes de mirar a sus compañeros y asentir

-bien, dinos que canción cantaran-le pidió el director al chico que sonrió como ninguna había visto hacerlo

-es una canción independiente, yo la compuse…-le dijo pasándole una memoria usb con la pista-lleva por nombre…mmm Black ops 3-le dijo mientras le quitaba el micrófono y se lo daba al portador de Regulus Nemea mientras los técnicos corrían la pista

(Canción: Call of Duty Black Ops 3- Zarcort, Kronno, Cyclo y Piter-G)

[Sairagog]

La lucha está en la calle con cada soldado,

Cuando el dialogo de los políticos no funcionaba ha sido en vano.

La guerra no se gana en solitario,

Por ello vengo más fuerte junto a todos mis hermanos.

He demostrado ser valiente cuando he luchado con puños

Contra delincuentes que he tenido justo en frente

Empuño el arma. Contengo la respiración,

Detente porque necesito mantener a mi familia en mente.

Sigo esperando la bala que lleve mi nombre

Y hace tiempo que dejé de ser un humano

¡Ya no soy un hombre!

Dime quien se esconde debajo de ese antifaz.

¡Cuando apoyas a la guerra y no a la paz!.

Voy a ser la llama que lo purifica todo, El purificador

La estocada de Ruin y la flecha del Halcón.

No escaparás a mi colmena ni al destripador

La máquina de guerra, La guadaña, El aniquilador.

Mira a quien dispararás si cada bala es una cara

Que solo pasará a ser recordada

Si pagas la venganza con la misma moneda

Solo nos queda ser la espera de la muerte que nos llegará

[Saji] [Estribillo]

Guarden las balas en un cajón,

Con este equipo las van a desperdiciar.

Sigo pensando en ese cabrón

Que va a salir de aquí lleno de (Ra ta ta ta).

No quedan vivos, los trato como quiero

Dentro de este nido, mis pájaros de acero son

Vuelve a por más, que este arsenal

Se mantiene con la sangre del rival.

[Issei]

Llegó el momento de dejarse el aliento

Tomen asiento.

Cientos quieren joderme y siento que

Van a volverse incienso.

Mejor que recen pienso

¡Porque contra tu equipo chico ni comienzo!

Y Ya perdiste, viste como mi bala embiste

Triste pero cierto, muerto, tras mi rifle el rap dirige

Cada bala, ya nada me para, dispara, que nada me hará

Por mucho que corran, imploren y lloren no les salvará

(Ra ta ta ta) van a matar, van a saltar sobre ti

Apunta al corazón si quieres ver mi fin

Porque mi cuerpo es de acero y a cero te dejo a ti

Porque yo sé que soy bueno y no hay freno para mi

Sé que algo no va bien, pólvora fluye en mi piel

Tengo ojos hasta la cien, así que te puedo ver

Si me ves aparecer, veras que tiemblan tus pies

¡El campo de batalla calla al verme renacer!

El valor de mis hermanos como guía

Mirada fría, vamos a hacer frente a la tecnología

Si acaba mi vida recuerden, no se acerquen al cadáver

Por si muerde.

[Yuuto] [Estribillo]

Guarden las balas en un cajón,

Con este equipo las van a desperdiciar.

Sigo pensando en ese cabrón

Que va a salir de aquí lleno de (Ra ta ta ta).

No quedan vivos, los trato como quiero

Dentro de este nido, mis pájaros de acero son

Vuelve a por más, que este arsenal

Se mantiene con la sangre del rival.

[Saji]

Lo humillo al cabo,

Voy lanzando el tomahawk y atando cabos

Caen las bombas lado a lado (misil Hellstorm preparado)

Manténganse agachados en tejados

Porque provoco atentados con cuchillas de mi rap no tripulado

Va a salirte caro, disparo con la fall o Man-o-war

Yo soy tu muerte siempre vuelvo como un Boomerang

Me vuelvo como un shooterman

Mis ráfagas impactarán

Y los demás al empuñar mi RAZORBACK

(Ya ya) ya han vuelto,

4 soldados del Hip-Hop para atacar desde sus puestos

Camuflados como espectros

Sin estar entre los vivos.

Sin estar entre los muertos.

Dispuestos a salir de sus cenizas justo a tiempo

Capaces de hacer frente a tu soldados

Camuflados cual snipers soy un Raider con la DRAKON.

Me encanta que te piques y repliques enfadado

Pues permite que mi sniper deja al reaper de tu equipo aniquilado

(Clip clap) Recargo los casquillos

Vuelvo a apretar el gatillo

¿Que se siente al ver tu muerte reflejado en mi cuchillo?

Me dieron a elegir pero por nada me arrodillo

No no no no no no.

[Iseei] [Estribillo]

Guarden las balas en un cajón,

Con este equipo las van a desperdiciar.

Sigo pensando en ese cabrón

Que va a salir de aquí lleno de (Ra ta ta ta).

No quedan vivos, los trato como quiero

Dentro de este nido, mis pájaros de acero son

Vuelve a por más, que este arsenal

Se mantiene con la sangre...

[Yuuto]

Vas a tener que esconderte detrás, de un muro de metal.

Estas tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos Chaval

No es el arma lo que cuenta adentro del juego

Es la manera en la que estudies al rival y le das tu veneno

Yo, conozco tus atajos,

Para mí solo eres un crío que cría malas formas de morir

¿Estabas tan cerca de no ser una baja en este mapa?

Te has encontrado con el gato que mató a tu rata

(chs chs) Detrás de ti (Boo)

Está este equi (Po) La victima (Yo)

Lo que mata como si fuera Vudú (putium)

Tengo tu cara te sigo la pista

Mato a canallas así que buena pinta

Cuando tu cuerpo pasa de cuerpo a cadáver y tacho la lista

(Pum)

Les hago perder como de costumbre

¿Frente a este pretendes dar pena? ¡Cómo se te ocurre!

Entérate bien, tengo un equipo detrás

Y delante de este equipo jamás hubo rival (Okey)

[Sairagog] [Estribillo]

Guarden las balas en un cajón,

Con este equipo las van a desperdiciar.

Sigo pensando en ese cabrón

Que va a salir de aquí lleno de (Ra ta ta ta).

No quedan vivos, los trato como quiero

Dentro de este nido, mis pájaros de acero son

Vuelve a por más, que este arsenal

Se mantiene con la sangre del rival.

El recinto quedo en completo silencio claramente con la duda de que hacer a continuación debido al asombro, sin embargo, los miembros del consejo comenzaron a aplaudir siendo secundados por todo el mundo presente en una intensa ovación que demostraba cuanto les había gustado la canción

-Eso estuvo fabuloso chicos, pero me temo que tenemos un problema-comento el director en cuando subió al escenario-Issei estaba reprobado en la materia, con esta canción ha acreditado con un seis…pero si desea subir la calificación tendría que cantar otra vez-explico ganándose una ovación de las alumnas que querían oír de nuevo al castaño

-de acuerdo-acepto el chico-pero para esta canción necesitare la ayuda de una amiga que vino hoy a pesar de no estudiar aquí

De inmediato Rias y Akeno se tensaron ¿se refería a ellas? Pero nunca les comento nada…

-¡ella es Natasha Hayden, un aplauso por favor!-la presento el Sekiryutei mientras la pelirroja salía de entre la multitud y subía al escenario con ayuda del chico y saludaba a todos, se alejó de ella mientras la música comenzaba a sonar

(Canción Nuevo Capítulo-Kronno y Nery Godoy)

(Issei y _Natasha_ )

Cuando alguien te falla

Has de pasar de página

 _Y comenzar otro capítulo..._

Y comenzar otro capitulo

 _En lo alto, desde cielo_

 _Miro abajo y pienso en todo lo bueno_

 _Que recuerdo, los momentos_

 _Que me vine abajo y todo el mundo al suelo_

 _En lo alto, de mi cuerpo_

 _Miro arriba y pienso en todo lo bueno_

 _En el cielo_

O en el infierno

 _Siempre consigo todo lo que quiero_

 _Que me mire, que me rocen_

 _Que me empujen, que la regla es que goce_

Que me estorben, que critiquen

Que me frenen y repliquen

 _Que todos lo que me quieren a mí nunca lo compliquen_

 _Hacia la meta, pasa el testigo_

 _Cumplir el sueño, eso es lo que pido_

 _En mis manos, en los sentidos,_

 _Esta el cumplir todos mis objetivos_

Y en el silencio

Aún recuerdo los latidos que aceleran a mi corazón

Y voy subiendo

La escalera de la vida cuando trepo cada escalón

 _Y en el silencio_

 _Aún recuerdo los latidos que aceleran a mi corazón_

 _Y voy subiendo_

 _La escalera de la vida cuando trepo cada escalón_

Tengo cicatrices que hace tiempo eran heridas,

Me recuerdan los momentos más felices de mi vida

Pero por duro que sea, el corazón también se oxida

Y solo queda ver al frente y no habrá quien me lo impida

Hoy formulo mi propia filosofía

Para saltar los obstáculos que afronto cada día

Hoy tengo claro que todo lo que uno empieza pues no siempre lo termina,

He creído tus verdades pa' vivir una mentira

 _Camina sobre agua cristalina_

Da igual que disfraces todas las frases que diga

 _Son espinas, por tus manías_

Ya que entre en tu corazón y ahora busco la salida.

Hace tiempo prometí ya no más lágrimas,

Mientras el mundo siga con su curso, no pienso darte más lastima

 _No pienso ya no..._

Yo estuve hasta el final

Por eso he olvidado el pasado pa' poder pasar de pagina

 _Y en el silencio_

 _Aún recuerdo los latidos que aceleran a mi corazón_

 _Y voy subiendo_

 _La escalera de la vida cuando trepo cada escalón_

Y en el silencio

Aún recuerdo los latidos que aceleran a mi corazón

Y voy subiendo

La escalera de la vida cuando trepo cada escalón

Tu amor ya no me abriga,

Ya no me escuecen tus heridas,

Te quería como a nadie,

Pero hoy ni como amiga

 _Cuando sientes que el amor solo castiga_

 _Nadie tira de la anilla_

 _El golpe es duro_

 _Aunque lleves paracaídas_

 _Aconséjame..._

Tan solo sigue hacia delante,

Nunca miras hacia atrás y quédate con lo importante

 _Pero dime como sigo sin nadie que me levante_

Solo ponte en pie otra vez

Y luego diles que se aparten.

Y en el silencio

Aún recuerdo los latidos que aceleran a mi corazón

Y voy subiendo

La escalera de la vida cuando trepo cada escalón

 _Y en el silencio_

 _Aún recuerdo los latidos que aceleran a mi corazón_

 _Y voy subiendo_

 _La escalera de la vida cuando trepo cada escalón_

Todo el mundo se congelo, pero esta vez por otra razón aparte del increíble canto del joven y a chica

Era claro que esa canción iba dedicada para alguien en especial y siendo Issei persona importante durante ese año, todo el mundo suponía que iba dedicada a la persona con la que el castaño se había involucrado el año anterior y se encontraba ahí

Rias Gremory

La nombrada, al igual que el resto de las chicas de grupo, estaba congelada en su sitio procesando la canción que Issei prácticamente les había dedicado

Por su parte, el castaño solo agradeció a la chica con un beso en la mejilla causando que esta se sonrojara antes de despedirse del público y salir del escenario

Mientras iba rumbo a la salida solo, se encontró con el presentador del concurso que estaba esperándolo en una esquina del pasillo más oscuro de la escuela, donde ya era de tarde y las sombras comenzaban a hacer lo suyo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado, esperándome en la oscuridad, director…o debería de llamarte Sirzechs-sama?-comento con una sonrisa traviesa el Sekiryutei, asombrando al hombre

-¿te diste cuenta, eh?-comento el hombre antes de brillar con un tinte rojizo y transformarse en el Maou Lucifer

-algo así-admitió el joven haciendo reverencia al hermano de Rias-¿puedo hacer algo por usted?

-bueno…ya que lo mencionas si…quería hablar contigo en privado si no es mucho problema…

-Soy todo oídos…-accedió el castaño mientras se recargaba en la pared frente al pelirrojo

-en primer lugar…-empezó el hombre mientras se ponía frente al poseedor de Draig-Lo lamento mucho…-dijo mientras se inclinaba en modo de disculpa para asombro de Issei-lamento mucho todo lo que la egoísta de mi hermana y su equipo te he hecho…

-No tiene por qué…-le contesto el joven tras salir del shock-usted no tiene la culpa de nada…todo esto son las decisiones de ellas, ellos son las que tiene que cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos…

-¿a qué te refieres Issei?-pregunto un poco confundido el pelirrojo

-Cada uno es arquitecto de su propia vida, decide que hacer y debe de aceptar las consecuencias de lo que haga, ellas decidieron dejarme de lado a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, en consecuencia yo he decidido continuar con mi vida sin ellas, punto.-le explico básicamente el joven, para asombro del Demonio de clase Ultimate

-ya veo…esa es una manera muy madura de ver las cosas…-observo con aprobación

-gracias…digamos que he aprendido algunas cosas en este tiempo…-respondió recordando lo "vivido" con los juegos de AC

-de acuerdo, la otra cosa por la que quería hablar contigo es por una misión que quiero encomendarte…

-¿a mí? ¿Qué no las misiones las recibe Rias?-pregunto el chico alzando una ceja

-bueno, si…ese es el protocolo usual, pero sé que por su encaprichamiento no aceptara esta misión y es de suma importancia…

-¿Cuál es?...

-Rizevim fue visto buscando algo en Europa Occidental…-comento seriamente, ante lo cual Issei cerro los puños duramente-él y Euclid están en Europa investigando algo que no tenemos muy claro que es…

Entonces Issei tuvo una idea que le hizo abrir los ojos enormemente con terror ante las probabilidades

-Sirchez…todos las mitologías del mundo son reales…¿no?-cuestiono con seriedad inusitada que impresiono al pelirrojo, quien solo asintió como respuesta-dime por favor…que Zeus y Jupiter son la misma persona…

-mmm…es un poco más complicado que eso…en realidad…para ponerlo en términos que sean de fácil comprensión…son algo así como Gemelos

El castaño se puso pálido

-¿Qué me dices de "la primera civilización"?-pregunto con todo el tacto que pudo, ganándose una mirada de asombro y desconfianza de parte del Maou

-¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?-pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha, pero pasa su asombro, el Sekiryutei gimió con preocupación al imaginarse lo que buscaban el hermano de Grafia y el Hijo del Lucifer original en Europa Occidental

-entonces tu sabes muy bien lo que buscan ahí…-le contesto mientras se pasaba las manos por las cabeza claramente preocupado

-creo que la pregunta más importante es. ¿Cómo tú sabes de eso?-inquirió con precaución el pelirrojo-Issei, sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero el que tu sepas de eso es bastante sospechoso…

-Conocí sobre ellos estos meses…son…parte de un videojuego…no había pensado que realmente existieran hasta que has mencionado Europa, que es donde se sitúan varios de los juegos…y recordé que Odín y Zeus son reales…-explico el chico para no tener problemas con el Maou-por lo que Júpiter, Minerva y Juno también deben serlo…

-bien, acompáñame, hablaremos de esto en un lugar en el que no puedan molestarnos…-le aviso el hombre mientras el circulo de transporte aparecía debajo de él y de Issei segundos antes de que desaparecieran

Momentos después, un grupo de chicas caminaba con prisa por el mismo pasillo

-¿segura que lo viste venir por aquí Asia?-cuestiono la pelirroja hermana de Lucifer mientras se asomaba en los salones en la espera de encontrar a su peón.

-Sí, el venia en esta dirección Buchou…-contesto la rubia que lucía triste y preocupada, tenía que hablar con el castaño sobre cómo se sentía al respecto luego de aquella canción

-El olor de issei-sempai acaba aquí…-anuncio Koneko cuando llego al lugar acompañada de Akeno y las demás chicas del club

-¿se fue con un circulo de trasporte?-pregunto inocentemente Xenovia

-pero Issei-kun es muy malo para eso…-le recordó Irina con una sonrisa nerviosa-lo siento chicas, pero Takeshi-kun me pidió que nos reuniéramos hoy…así que nos vemos más tarde en la casa…-se despidió antes de comenzar a correr a la salida de la escuela

-bueno Buchou, creo que no lo encontraremos aquí, lo mejor será volver a casa y esperar a que el vuelva-opino Akeno que pese a llevar su máscara de Yamato Nadeshiko, se podía apreciar que se encontraba nerviosa por algún motivo luego de aquella canción

Sin embargo, la pelirroja acepto la sugerencia de su Reina y ordeno regresar a la residencia Hyodo mientras todas iban sumidas en sus pensamientos que eran bastante similares: ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿De dónde la conocía? ¿Qué eran? ¿A qué se refería con aquella canción?

Sin duda las cosas se pondrían interesantes de ahora en adelante…

…

Bueno, creo que lo dejare hasta aquí por ahora, en realidad es solo algo que salió de mi mente mientras estaba aburrido, ya que he tenido bastantes complicaciones para seguir con mis fics…pero es para que sepan que no estoy muerto, nos vemos y díganme que les pareció


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…estoy…sin palabras, de verdad…osea, casi 100 review con un solo capitulo…simplemente estoy en shock, no puedo decirles con palabras lo mucho que agradezco el apoyo a esta historia, de verdad, así que les dejare este capítulo mejor, espero que lo disfruten

Capítulo 2: Secuencia 1

—Bueno…ahora es momento de hablar-le pidió Issei a Sirchez mientras estaba en una sala bastante espaciosa con poca iluminación de tintes rojizos con varios sofás bastante cómodos a simple vista

-Bien…como sabes, los Sacred Gears fueron creados por el Dios de las sagradas escrituras como parte del sistema de Milagros-le explico otra voz que el castaño conocía bastante bien

-¡Michael-sama!-exclamo el castaño en shock al ver al dirigente del cielo ahí con ellos

El Arcángel salió de entre las sombras y siguió explicando sin importarle el asombro del castaño mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones

-Sin embargo, dentro de ese "Código" como podríamos llamarlo, hubo errores, ya sea creados por el mismo Dios como en el caso de los Sacred Gears con un ente sellado dentro o creados por el mismo sistema como los demás…

-Así como Dios creo los Sacred Gears para protegernos de algo…otros dioses de las otras culturas hicieron lo mismo…-siguió con su explicación otra voz conocida por todos

-¿Por qué no me sorprende verlo aquí Azazel-sensei?-pregunto con humor el castaño, sin esperar que el Ángel Caído contestara

-Odín y Zeus crearon ropajes imbuidos con su poder para que sus seguidores las vistieran…pero todo fue a raíz de algo más antiguo…-siguió hablando el Maestro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto

-¿Ya lo sabes, No? Hace tiempo hubo algo que podríamos llamar la Primera Civilización Isse-kun-explico ahora Leviathan, saliendo de un círculo de Teletransporte al lado del castaño-si lo quieres ver de otra forma…los dioses actuales, incluidos nosotros, somos descendientes de la Primera Civilización…

—Los Fragmentos del Edén fueron creados por la Primera Civilización para controlar a la humanidad y así hacerlos trabajar como esclavos. Los humanos reaccionaron a los efectos de los Fragmentos del Edén a través de un único neurotransmisor implantado en sus cerebros.-continuo el pelirrojo con calma

—Las relaciones entre los humanos y la Primera Civilización dieron lugar a una raza híbrida y mestiza, inmune a los efectos hipnóticos de los Fragmentos del Edén. En el año 75010 A.C., dos de esos híbridos, Adán y Eva robaron una de las Manzanas a sus maestros y escaparon del cautiverio al que estaban sometidos en Edén. Poco después la guerra estalló, volviendo a los humanos en contra de sus dioses…-esta vez Michael hablo con una mueca triste

-Mientras que el resto de la Primera Civilización estaba ocupada luchando en la guerra contra los humanos, Jupiter, Juno y Minerva fueron asignados para encontrar soluciones a la inminente erupción solar. Fueron reubicados en el Gran Templo en Turin, Nueva York, el cual requería una Manzana del Edén para poder entrar, la Llave del Gran Templo. Para entonces, la Primera Civilización era capaz de generar pequeños campos magnéticos a través de Anillos del Edén. Usando una tecnología similar, la Primera Civilización esperaba poder crear un campo magnético gigante para proteger la Tierra de la erupción solar, el cual era su segundo intento de salvar el mundo. Sin embargo, carecían de energía suficiente para hacerlo, y aunque otros les exigieron crear campos para proteger porciones cada vez menores de la Tierra, finalmente fueron incapaces de hacerlo.-Azazel explico con amargura

—La Primera Civilización descubrió que si los suficientes humanos eran sometidos a la esclavitud de los Fragmentos del Edén y obligados a creer, sus pensamientos se hacían realidad. Jupiter, Juno y Minerva consideraron la posibilidad de cambiar así el consenso. Siendo este su tercer intento, mandaron una Manzana de Edén al cielo, y cuando estuvo situada, formularon la frase "Ponnos a salvo". Sin embargo, el plan falló y decidieron mandar una docena al cielo, nuevamente sin éxito.-Leviathan comento con calma mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño

—Tan solo diez años después de que estallara la rebelión, la erupción solar destruyó la mayor parte de la superficie de la Tierra y de su población, dejando tan sólo unos diez mil humanos vivos y muchos menos de los de la Primera Civilización. Los miembros restantes de la Primera Civilización fueron venerados como dioses por los humanos, y la Primera Civilización a cambio ayudó y guio la cultura de las civilizaciones humanas antiguas-termino de hablar Lucifer mirando con seriedad al Sekiryutei-los miembros restantes de la primera civilización no duraron mucho en el nuevo mundo salvo por excepciones, por lo que tuvieron que tener descendencia…Zeus, Odín y el Dios bíblico eran aquellos seres restantes…por eso fueron capaces de crear algo similar a los Fragmentos del Edén

—En resumen…los Sacred Gears son las versiones "mejoradas" de los Fragmentos del Edén-explico Azazel mientras tomaba de su copa sentado en el sofá

-…okey…-murmuro algo perdido el castaño-ahora entiendo el origen de los Fragmentos…¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que buscan Euclid y Rizervim?

-ni siquiera Júpiter sabe cuántos Fragmentos se crearon, la mayoría de ellos son solo útiles con personas normales, solo generan ilusiones y puede controlar las mentes de la población…varios personajes históricos las han tenido en sus manos…-le contesto Michael

-Desde Noé hasta Hitler y algunos más…como sabes, el mundo "real" no es de nuestra incumbencia más allá de ayudarnos…-fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo-aun el sistema de religión de los ángeles solo es eso, no se debe interferir con lo que ocurre en el mundo, lo mismo va para Demonios y Ángeles Caídos

-Sin embargo, si tomamos en retrospectiva que los Fragmentos del edén son la primera versión de los Sacred Gears…es de esperar que dentro de estos también hubiera errores capaces de afectar el mundo sobrenatural…-dijo el Ángel presente

-¿más en concreto…que buscan?-pregunto Issei siendo más consciente de la situación y entendiendo que aquello era peligroso

Ante la pregunta, Azazel saco una foto con la imagen de una esfera dorada con grabados extraños, claramente un fruto del Edén pero tenía un aura diferente que le resultaba conocida, en especial por unos símbolos extraños grabados con un tinte azulado en algunos lados de la esfera

-Esta es el fragmento del edén numero 115…conocida como Summoning Key-fue Michael el que explico el extraño artefacto

-¿su utilidad?-cuestiono el joven demonio

-como su nombre lo indica, la llave de invocación es capaz de abrir grietas que permitan el acceso de esta dimensión con otra…podría ser la brecha dimensional…-Serafall continuo

-O en el peor de los casos, a la dimensión donde Trihexa está sellada…-termino gravemente Sirchez-queremos que tú vayas a Europa y a donde quiera que vayan Rizervim y Euclid y evites que se hagan con el Fragmento del Edén, de ser posible, lo asegures y lo traigas con nosotros o en el peor de los casos que lo destruyas

-¿Por qué solo yo?-quiso saber el chico confundido-es decir, entiendo porque no le dijiste a Rias, no aceptaría abandonar Kuoh ahora…¿pero por qué no mandar al equipo de Vali o a Sairagog?

-debido a que esta misión tiene algunas…"condiciones"-contesto Azazel algo incómodo-aun que Europa es un lugar que está bajo la influencia del Vaticano y por lo tanto del cuidado del sistema de los Ángeles…

-la verdad es que nosotros solo cuidamos de la población…los encargados realmente del lugar y la seguridad son Juno, Júpiter y Minerva…así como los otros dioses romanos-continuo Michael

-Ellos no deben darse cuenta de lo que está pasando Issei-kun -le pidió la única mujer ahí presente-ellos son…bastante drásticos…no sabremos lo que podrían hacer si se enteran que estamos buscando la llave de invocación…

-por lo que la misión tiene tres grandes condiciones-fue Sirchez el que comento eso-la primera, seguramente en esta ocasión no habrá dimensiones de bolsillo donde pelear, a Rizervim le conviene que Júpiter se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, así que la imperativa es no inmiscuir a civiles en esto

-"Aleja tu hoja de la carne del inocente"-resonó en la mente del castaño mientras asentía

-la segunda, Rizervim tampoco puede darse cuenta de que vas detrás de él, si se ve acorralado podría cometer una locura como activar la llave de invocación a donde la encuentre, por lo que nadie debe notarte ahí-le dijo Azazel seriamente

-"Ser siempre discreto"-fue la traducción automática del chico dragón

-la última…si en el peor de los casos Rizervim o Júpiter se dan cuenta de tu presencia ahí, tendrás que negar cualquier relación con nosotros, un conflicto de esa magnitud sin duda daría pie a una guerra entre mitologías, lo cual sería perjudicial para todos…así que nosotros no sabremos nada de ti si eso llegara a pasar-termino Michael con tristeza pero firme ante aquellas palabras-básicamente estas solo…

-"No comprometer a la hermandad"-fue lo que sonó en la mente de Issei mientras sonreía entusiasmado

-¿Tienes alguna duda Issei-kun?-pregunto con preocupación la mujer

El Sekiryutei se puso de pie y se estiro un poco antes de sonreír con valentía y confianza para asombro de los líderes

-Solo por dónde empezar…

…

Rias y el resto de las huéspedes de la residencia Hyodo se encontraban en dicha casa, en la sala a la espera de que el castaño, al cual no habían visto desde la tarde tras aquella significativa canción, volviera, sin embargo, no parecía que aquello fuera a suceder pronto

—Rias…no creo que Issei vaya a regresar hoy…-comento algo incomoda Akeno mirando la puerta de la entrada con tristeza-quizá mañana podamos hablar con el

La pelirroja no contesto, pero miro hacia la puerta con tristeza antes de suspirar y asentir

—Sí, creo que lo mejor será ir ya a dormir…vamos-les dijo a todas que asintieron con pocas ganas antes de obedecer a su ama

Las chicas Gremory subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, exceptuando una rubia de rizos que teniendo un extraño presentimiento dentro de ella se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Issei en cuando quedo sola en la residencia

—Issei-sama…-llamo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la perilla-¿está adentro? Sé que no quiere vernos…lo he notado estas semanas…pero necesito decirle esto…no sé si de verdad está ahí o no, pero tengo que decírselo…yo…yo siempre admire a Issei-sama desde que venció a Raiser-oniisama, su resolución y fuerza fue algo que me cautivo, adore venir al mundo humano y ser su Manager, hice muchos amigos y todos los del club son buenos conmigo…pero…a pesar de todo el respeto que le tengo…creo que debería de seguir el ejemplo de las demás chicas y salir con alguien más…yo…lo siento mucho Issei-sama, pero tenía que decírselo que descanse-termino con algo de tristeza para luego alejarse de la habitación a dormir a la suya

Adentro de la habitación, un castaño estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, luego de escuchar lo que la Phenex había dicho, había tomado una decisión que cambiaría su vida.

…

—¿estás seguro de esto? Será peligroso-le recordó Azazel al castaño que lo miraba con calma, el Ángel Caído veía al Sekiryutei con algo de lastima y tristeza, ya que la mirada del chico demostraba que claramente no le importaba morir en esa misión, además de que todo el aura de amor que rodeaba al chico ahora era una sensación fría de soledad, había hablado con Sirchez de eso, pero al final sabían que las Gremory pagarían por sus pecados tarde o temprano

-por supuesto Azazel-sensei, estoy listo para hacerlo-contesto el chico sonriendo con confianza

-de acuerdo, toma-le dijo pasándole un estuche con varios frascos en el-esto te servirá

-¿lágrimas de Fénix?-pregunto confundido el chico al aceptarlas

-algo así, las estamos intentando crear de manera sintética, por ahora no son tan efectivas, pero servirán para curarte de golpes y cortes no mortales, te enviare más si lo necesitas, solo llámame, también toma-le dijo pasándole lo que parecía ser un arma, más en concreto una pistola

—¿Esto para qué es?-cuestiono desconcertado el castaño, tomando el arma y observándola, era larga

—Es la Aniquilathor, un arma SG que invente hace poco, te servirá en tu misión. Carga un Dragon Shoot en tu mano con el arma…-le pidió luciendo ansioso, como solía estarlo cuando se trataba de Sacred Gears

El Sekiryutei obedeció y quedo en shock al darse cuenta que la energía del disparo no se materializaba, si no que era absorbida por el arma en su mano

—Cada Dragon Shoot tuyo genera 6 balas con la misma potencia pero con más poder de penetración, te será útil si te enfrentas a múltiples enemigos. El arma tiene una Longitud de 375mm. Pesa 2.2kg y el tamaño del Barril es de 254mm, te servirá…Ten cuidado ahí, no sabemos que pueda pasar-le pidió con preocupación tras darle las características del arma

—descuide, todo está bien, gracias por el regalo-le aseguro el castaño sonriendo mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda al Ángel Caído mientras guardaba el arma-nos veremos pronto sensei-le dijo mientras se ponía la capucha de la sudadera que era blanca con la cara interna roja y que le cubría la mitad del resto (la sudadera es la de Desmond, con pico de águila) y salía del recinto

…

Era un día cualquiera durante las vacaciones de verano en la residencia Hyodo, donde las chicas del Club de Ocultismo estaban reunidas en la sala, ese día darían el resumen de los contratos que hacía tiempo no hacían debido a que todas estaban ocupadas con sus cosas o sus "amigos", por lo que Rias había decidido que ya que al parecer todas tenían libre ese día, darían su reporte todos

-¿Dónde está Issei?-pregunto al no verlo por ningún lado

Las chicas se mostraron confundidas por un momento, casi como si no supieran de quien hablaba, pero reaccionaron de inmediato mirándose entre ellas con incertidumbre

-yo no lo he visto…-comento Xenovia alzando los hombros, de hecho, hacía mucho que el castaño no entrenaba con ella, generalmente practicaba con Kiba el cual últimamente parecía ser más duro y atacar con verdadero ímpetu, como si estuviera molesto con ella

-no he visto a Issei-kun desde el fin de año escolar…-comento Irina algo incomoda, al darse cuenta de que en efecto, tenían prácticamente días sin ver al castaño

-¿no está en su habitación?-opino la Valkiria, ganándose a mirada de todas-creo haberlo visto jugando videojuegos hasta tarde en la noche…-les dijo recordando haber visto luz salir a altas horas de la noche en el cuarto del joven, sin darse cuenta que de eso hacía meses

-no puedo creer que siga dormido…-comento molesta la Gremory, pareciéndole inaceptable que el chico siguiera en la cama a esas horas, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió al segundo piso rumbo a la habitación del joven-¡Issei, sal de la cama ahora mismo!-exclamo entrando sin tocar al cuarto, seguida del resto de su agrupación e Irina y Ravel, quedando sorprendida al no verlo en la cama como esperaba, de hecho dicho mueble estaba perfectamente arreglado sin indicios de que alguien lo hubiera usado la noche anterior o incluso en días-¿eh? No esta…

-¿no? Qué raro…-comento Rossewise entrando junto con las demás-no parece que haya estado aquí en algunos días…

-¿entonces donde esta Issei-san?-pregunto Asia que comenzó a investigar el lugar

En efecto, el sitio estaba perfectamente limpio, lo único que llamo la atención de una de las chicas del club fue una caja que estaba al lado del escritorio en el que el castaño solía estudiar

-¿y esto que es?-pregunto Akeno llamando la atención de todas, mientras se arrodillaba en la caja y sacaba lo que había en su interior-¿vendas?

La Nekomata Gremory se acercó a su sempai y fue cuando su desarrollado sentido del olfato lo capto

-huelen a sangre…-dijo fríamente, asombrando a todas que de inmediato tomaron varias vendas de la caja y las examinaron

En efecto algunas de las telas blancas tenían manchas de sangre seca y restos de alguna clase de pasta o ungüento

-¿y esto que es?-pregunto la caballero Gremory señalando las manchas que no eran de sangre

-huele a…¿Vinagre y sal? No…algunas huelen a hierbas…-comento Koneko tras acercarse a olerlas

-son remedios naturales para golpes y moretones…-reconoció Irina de inmediato

-cierto, usábamos esos remedios tradicionales en algunos entrenamientos o campamentos de la iglesia…creo habérselo mencionado a Issei en alguna ocasión…-secundo Xenovia

-pero eso significa que Issei-san a estado lastimado en estos días, ¿no?-opino la rubia preocupada, haciendo caer en cuenta de eso a las demás

-no…la sangre tiene hasta semanas…-explico Akeno tras examinar las manchas-…pero…no entiendo cómo pudo lastimarse…

Por su parte, Rias permanecía callada mientras una paranoia creciente comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, ¿Dónde estaba Issei? ¿Cuándo y cómo se lastimo? ¿Por qué nadie parecía saber nada? Cayo en cuenta de que incluso ella desconocía a las respuestas a esas preguntas ¿Qué estaba pasando?

En ese momento, su vista se posó en el escritorio de su peón, que tenía varios libros de la escuela mesclados con otros que lucían viejos, casi como enciclopedias, pero algo llamo su atención ahí, justo en una esquina, casi a punto de caerse, se encontraba un disco en su caja de plástico con una nota, curiosa se acercó y lo tomo, llamando la atención de las demás chicas

-"Sabemos tu secreto"-leyó Rias algo confundida-"tenemos que hablar sobre lo que vimos y está en el disco"

-esa es la letra de Motohama-san-comento Asia reconociendo la escritura pero también luciendo escéptica por el mensaje

-¿Qué secreto descubrieron?-pregunto al aire Akeno, antes de que todas en la habitación se tensaran

¿Acaso habían descubierto la verdad sobre el mundo sobrenatural?

Con algo de preocupación de inmediato las chicas salieron en búsqueda del reproductor de DVD´s de la sala, al llegar, la reina del grupo coloco el disco y tras encender la televisión esperaron a ver que sucedía

Lo que vieron las dejo atónitas.

 _El video comenzaba con la cámara apuntando a Matsuda que hacia una señal con el dedo indicando que guardara silencio_

- _shh o si no se dará cuenta-comento el de cabeza rapada mientras la cámara apuntaba al frente y se veía a Issei caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela_

 _La cámara y por ende el par de chicos siguieron al castaño hasta que este se detuvo en uno de los salones de música, en el cual entro y cerró la puerta detrás de el_

 _El dúo de pervertidos se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para que la cámara pudiera entrar y grabar lo que sucedía_

 _El Sekiryutei en el interior, saco una vieja grabadora y la coloco frente al piano de la escuela, mientras colocaba un disco y la encendía, se sentó en el piano comenzó a calentar los dedos_

 _La música empezó a salir de la grabadora antes de que el joven comenzar a cantar y luego tocara el acompañamiento con el piano_

 _(Canción: Adiós -Kronno Zomber ft. Dj Akros)_

 _Yo viví por ti, morí por ti_

 _Pero tal vez todo esto no sea así_

 _Y es al revés_

 _Que yo no he perdido a nadie_

 _Me has perdido tú a mi ¿ves?_

 _18 años has tardado en encontrarme_

 _Tan solo dos días te han bastado pa´ olvidarme_

 _Corazón, en estado crítico…así que escucha_

 _Así que escucha_

 _(Empieza el piano)_

 _Mi corazón, lleno de amor, deje llevarme_

 _Pero tuve razón sobre la opción de traicionarme, y sé…_

 _Que brillo con más fuerza_

 _Pues ya sé que no existe "domina lunae"_

 _Capaz de eclipsarme_

 _Pediste perdón en la ocasión de a mi dejarme_

 _Pero tuve razón en la opción de abandonarme y se…_

 _Que brillo con más fuerza_

 _Pues ya sé que no existe "domina lunae"_

 _Capaz de eclipsarme_

 _Ya no sé cómo volver a ponerme solo de pie_

 _Pero si sé que no hace falta que te pongas en mi piel_

 _Pues cuando te pares a ver, yo ya no estaré_

 _La música es la única en la que puedo creer..._

 _Ya no sé cómo volver a ponerme solo de pie_

 _Pero si sé que no hace falta que te pongas en mi piel_

 _Pues cuando te pares a ver, yo ya no estaré_

 _La música es la única en la que puedo creer..._

…

 _Siempre suelo tener yo la razón… Sin más opción de contención, a tu rencor, toco el piano en Si Be Mol_

 _En SiBeMol todo tu amor, pues no hay tenor, solo el temor junto al dolor, de este pobre cantautor_

 _Pero esta noche solo soy compositor… La música me habla y esta asimila tu voz_

 _Luego todo entre tú y yo, fue una perfecta relación_

 _Unidos en armonía por una clave de sol_

 _Que hoy día cuelga de tu cuello…_

 _Ya no sé lo que es amor, ni siquiera creo en ello_

 _Dulce cabello con destellos, Siempre fuiste lo más bello_

 _Así te fuiste, Dejando a este corazón sin ningún dueño_

 _Sin mi música ya no concilio el sueño_

 _Eras mi orquesta, tú alegrabas mi interior_

 _Una corchea que cambio mi estado de ánimo a mejor dando calor_

 _Pues solo entonces mis acordes, iban acordes con tu voz_

 _Pero era algo como una nota blanca_

 _Mientras aguanta este sonido, tú sentías como la vida te estanca_

 _A diferencia del Hip-Hop_

 _Si tú pensaste en marcharte, ¿porque no me fuiste franca?_

 _Las sabanas son pentagramas, que enredaban nuestros cuerpos en la cama, dando fruto a un orgasmo que entonabas como nada y por desgracia..._

 _La magia de una relación te lleva a aquel que menos ama..._

 _Es Rap con elegancia_

 _Tú quédate, atónito_

 _Asómbrate ante mi tono folclórico, Simbólico_

 _Color que da esperanza_

 _Pues no sé con claridad si hay corazón en tu caja de resonancia._

 _Voz celestial como el soprano, me mantiene sostenido_

 _Notas negras de un piano, y recitando una sonata_

 _Solo sigo recordando_

 _Que por ti puse la mano en el fuego_

 _Pero me acabe quemando_

 _Solo tú podrías romper el equilibrio Musical_

 _Tus labios hipnotizan al oyente si comienzan a vibrar_

 _Con cada silaba, mayor intensidad_

 _Pues la frase "Te quiero" siempre ha sido como mi "Octava Real"_

 _Elegante como Piano de cola, Brillante sinfonía sonando como una Oda_

 _Fuiste como un teclado sin tocar, todo un pecado no probar_

 _Y hacer pasar todas las horas, A Solas sin hacer nada_

 _Mi amor por ti si fue en Crescendo_

 _Dormí tranquilo junto a ti_

 _Fuiste como mi somnífero, me diste todo oxigeno_

 _Por eso ahora sé que yo respiro, solo si tu fe comprendo_

 _Egoísta, pues hay cosas que no entiendo como MC_

 _Tú no quieres a nadie, solo te quieres a ti_

 _Y este pianista, como artista he de sufrir_

 _Aunque digas lo contrario no pensaste ni si quiera un poco en mí_

 _Tus ojos me reflejan partituras_

 _Ni Flank Moid monta estas estructuras_

 _Son, Sonetos, Sin boceto, Sin pasión, Con tercetos_

 _Es perfecto, todo el Son_

 _Tu cuerpo y toda la música, Rozo la perfección_

 _Siempre di mi cien por cien_

 _Sé que_

 _No tardaras en darte cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer_

 _No supiste valorarme_

 _Cuando te arrepientas será tarde_

 _Entonces solo espero que sin mi te vaya bien_

…

 _Mi corazón, lleno de amor, deje llevarme_

 _Pero tuve razón sobre la opción de traicionarme, y sé…_

 _Que brillo con más fuerza_

 _Pues ya sé que no existe "domina lunae"_

 _Capaz de eclipsarme_

 _Pediste perdón en la ocasión de a mi dejarme_

 _Pero tuve razón en la opción de abandonarme y sé…_

 _Que brillo con más fuerza_

 _Pues ya sé que no existe "domina lunae"_

 _Capaz de eclipsarme_

 _Ya no sé cómo volver a ponerme solo de pie_

 _Pero si sé que no hace falta que te pongas en mi piel_

 _Pues cuando te pares a ver, yo ya no estaré_

 _La música es la única en la que puedo creer..._

 _Ya no sé cómo volver a ponerme solo de pie_

 _Pero si sé que no hace falta que te pongas en mi piel_

 _Pues cuando te pares a ver, yo ya no estaré_

 _La música es la única en la que puedo creer..._

 _(Música instrumental)_

 _Así que adiós_

 _Me dejaste, con los brazos abiertos_

 _Esperando por algo que no volvió_

 _Muchas gracias de veras_

 _Muchas gracias por construir tu vida destrozando mis esquemas_

 _Puedes amar, pero hay veces que te quemas_

 _¿Yo? Volveré a amar ¿y qué más da?_

 _Mi nombre es Kronno_

 _Pues tu pusiste, el punto y seguido_

 _Yo pongo el punto final._

 _La canción termino y el castaño se separó del piano, la cámara se movió a penas a tiempo segundos antes de que el chico la viera antes de apagarse_

El silencio reino en la sala, ninguna de las chicas daban crédito a lo que habían oído, aquella canción era aún más directa que la que había cantado en el concurso

Era básicamente un adiós

-Rias…¿estas llorando?-pregunto la voz entrecortada de Akeno, haciendo que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de ello, y asombrada, notara sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas

-¿Qué hay de ti Akeno?-contesto la chica al mirar que la reina también tenía lagrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas

-¿are? Es verdad…-observo la pelinegra al posar sus manos en sus ojos-¿estoy llorando?

-¿Koneko-chan…tú también?-comento Ravel intentando sonar normal y fallando miserablemente al notar las lágrimas de su amiga

-no estas mejor que yo Ravel…-respondió la peliplateada al mirar de reojo a la Phoenix, haciendo que la chica se diera cuenta

-Asia…Irina…¿están bien?-cuestiono Xenovia que veía como la rubia lloraba como Magdalena y parecía no darse cuenta, mientras la castaña intentaba secarse las lágrimas pero estas no dejaban de fluir, al dar un paso queriendo ayudarlas, la caballero cayo en cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando, justo como todas

Dolía, pero de alguna forma, no tenían idea de por qué lo hacía, ni mucho menos de por qué las lágrimas no dejaban de salir

…

Inglaterra, en ese momento:

Issei se encontraba sentado en el suelo de un callejón que conectaba Turfton y Marsham Street, sujetándose la herida sangrante del costado izquierdo, sonriendo casi como un demente antes de llevar su mano al bolsillo y sacar un frasco de la medicina dada por Azazel

Si cualquiera de sus amigos lo viera, creería que había perdido la cabeza

No es que estuvieran muy lejos de la realidad

Llevaba ya varios días en Londres, había tenido que venir vía "Humana" en avión para no levantar sospecha alguna, de hecho, parecía que hasta el momento, nadie sabía de su presencia ahí, solía deambular por las noches por la ciudad a la espera de conseguir alguna información, cosa que había conseguido luego de unos días, había conseguido algunos indicios de donde podrían estar, por lo que había ido con toda la discreción posible

Desde luego, todo había salido de una manera desastrosa.

Al menos había descubierto que Euclid y Rizervim no estaban trabajando solos, tenían un aliado desconocido y se encontraban actualmente en Francia

Y se encontraba ahora ahí sentado, mientras las herías lentamente se curaban luego de haber salido de aquel lugar donde había entablado combate contra más de dos docenas de demonios y ángeles caídos que estaban del lado de Rizervim

El sonido de pasos lo hicieron levantar la vista y encontrarse con una chica muy conocida por el que lo miro claramente confundida por su presencia ahí

-¿Issei-kun?-pregunto incrédula la morena de lentes

-¿Sona-Kaichou?-inquirió también asombrado el Sekiryutei al ver a la Sitri ahí

…

-¿Qué hace aquí Sona-Kaichou?-pregunto Issei sentado en una de las mesitas del Monmouth Coffee-lo último que supe fue que había vuelto al infierno a abrir la escuela de Rating Game para Demonios de clase baja…¿Qué sucedió?

-oh…Solo dime Sona, ya no soy la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil-le pidió la castaña antes de tomar un poco de su café-lo hice, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba lista a pesar de todo lo que había estudiado en Kuoh sobre las escuelas humanas me faltaba información, por lo que decidí seguir estudiando, al igual que Rias decidí ir a la Universidad, solo que yo quise cambiar de aires, y alejarme del sistema de Japón, actualmente estoy estudiando en Oxford para conseguir más información sobre las escuelas no solo de este país, sino del mundo…dime , ¿Cómo le ha ido a Saji como Kaichou?-le respondido la de lentes al joven antes de probar el pastelillo que había pedido con su café-oh…esta rico

-ya veo…bueno Saji ha sido…completamente diferente a ti…-comento el castaño tras también beber un poco de café-aun que es casi tan estricto como tú, lo cierto es que ha sabido ayudarnos y hacer las cosas más entretenidas para todos en la escuela, justo antes de salir de vacaciones, organizaron un concurso de canto para que los que reprobamos música con el profesor H pudiéramos mejorar nuestra calificación-le conto sonriendo suavemente

-ya veo…creo recordar que había propuesto algo así el año pasado…-comento intentando hacer memoria-déjame adivinar…¿te fue de ayuda?-pregunto sonriendo con algo de burla y enfado la joven

El castaño sonrió torpemente y asintió

-jaja…si, me has atrapado…-comento mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello

El silencio reino entre ellos por unos instantes, sin que ambos supieran como continuar con la conversación, o por lo menos por parte de la Sitri, sin saber muy bien que palabras usar para sus siguientes preguntas

-dime Issei-kun…¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sona mirando al chico por encima de sus gafas

De inmediato el Sekiryutei se tensó en su asiento, había estado tan feliz de ver a la chica de gafas que había olvidado que se suponía no estaba ahí

-ah…bueno…yo…veras…-intento decir algo mientras su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas pero no conseguía tener una idea decente que explicara su presencia en aquel lejano país

-Issei…¿es por Rias?-le pregunto la castaña con todo el tacto del que era capaz

El chico abrió los ojos por el asombro, sin poder contestar nada en el momento

-¿lo…sabes?-cuestiono tras componerse el ojicafe empezando a sentirse algo incómodo por la situación

-soy al mejor amiga de Rias…hablamos todo el tiempo y me cuenta todo lo que hace, es obvio que lo iba a saber-le recordó amablemente la Sitri-Issei…sé que lo que Rias ha hecho está mal…pero te pido por favor que la perdones…es solo que no sé lo que pasa por su cabeza para hacer algo así…después de todo lo que han pasado juntos…no le encuentro sentido a su repentino cambio de interés…-intento decir la joven, solo para ver como el Sekiryutei negaba con la cabeza

-no tengo nada que perdonarle Sona-contesto el chico para asombro de su escucha mientras veía con interés su taza de café-ahh…es difícil explicar…pero ¿somos demonios, no?-pregunto luego de suspirar el castaño, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la chica de lentes-nos guiamos por nuestros deseos…es común que estos cambien, no le guardo rencor a Rias o a las chicas si eso es lo que te preocupa, ellas tomaron una decisión y lidiaran con las consecuencias de ello-le aseguro con calma

-¿Qué consecuencias?-quiso saber la Sitri mirando algo preocupada al castaño

-no tengo idea, por lo menos de mi parte, que yo también decida continuar con mi vida sin ellas-contesto el joven encogiéndose de hombros sacándole un suspiro y una sonrisa a la [Rey] Sitri al saber que el castaño no buscaba venganza o algo similar-bueno, me tengo que ir Sona, tengo asuntos que atender en otro lugar-comento mientras se ponía de pie y le sonreía a la chica frente a el

-de acuerdo, ten cuidado con lo que sea que vayas a hacer-le pidió la chica con preocupación

-descuida, seguiremos en contacto-le aseguro mientras dejaba el dinero para pagar por ambos sobre la mesa y salía del lugar

…

Días habían pasado desde que los Gremory habían escuchado aquella canción de Issei que Matsuda y Motohama habían grabado y la intranquilidad de lo que decía aquella canción no las había dejado en paz, eso sumado al hecho de que parecía que el castaño estaba desaparecido, dado que seguían sin verlo, y para acabar, Rias no era capaz de comunicarse con nadie, ni su hermano, ni sus padres, ni Azazel, para poder preguntar que sucedía

Ese día las chicas Gremory intentaban distraer su mente teniendo un día juntas, yendo de compras y haciendo cosas de chicas, y hasta el momento les había funcionado consiguiendo olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones, así hasta que pasaron por un parque muy conocido por la mayoría de las chicas

EL parque, aquel donde el Rias había revivido a Issei y donde este había conocido a Asia

Las Gremory se detuvieron por un segundo en aquel lugar y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, una voz les llamo la atención

-¡qué envidia Issei, no puedo creer que estés en Paris!-exclamo la voz sorprendiendo a todas, que de inmediato buscaron el origen de aquella voz femenina, encontrándola sentada en una banca al otro lado de la fuente

Se trataba de la chica que había cantado con el castaño durante el último día de clases, Natasha, quien sostenía su celular frente a ella en una video llamada

- _ya te lo dije Nery, no estoy aquí de placer o vacaciones, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer…-_ le respondió una voz desde el dispositivo, voz que las Gremory reconocieron de inmediato como la del Sekiryutei

-Sí, sí, pero estar en Paris ha sido mi sueño desde que tengo memoria…¿por qué no me llevaste?-pregunto la pelirroja con un puchero, haciendo que las metiches que escuchaban todo se enojaran-pude haber estado paseando por la ciudad mientras tu hacías lo que sea que tuvieras que hacer…

- _lo siento…no creo que eso hubiera sido posible…descuida, te prometo que en un futuro vendremos ¿de acuerdo?_ -le prometió la voz proveniente del celular a la chica que sonrió ampliamente

-está bien…apresúrate en volver, Alex está preocupado por ti y dice que tienes que jugar con él el nuevo DLC de Black Ops 3…

- _volveré tan pronto como pueda, nos vemos luego-_ se despido el chico antes de terminar la comunicación

Las chicas Gremory se habían quedado pasmadas tras oír aquello, ¿Qué relación tenía esa chica con Issei? ¿Qué estaba haciendo el en Francia? ¿Por qué estaba hablando con ella cuando ni siquiera se había despedido de ellas?

Mientras los demonios estaban metidas en aquellas preguntas, la pelirroja humana ya se había ido con una sonrisa en el rostro a ver a su hermano para contarle lo dicho por el castaño

…

En ese mismo momento, en Francia:

-ahh...esto será largo-fue lo que dijo el Sekiryutei en cuando termino la llamada, justo en el momento en el que arribaba a las puertas de la Basílica de Saints Denis-¿Pronóstico del tiempo para esta noche?...Oscuro con posibilidad de sangre…-fue lo que dijo antes de ponerse la capucha de su sudadera y entrar en el lugar

…

Se acabó, esto es solo el principio en realidad, pero lo que vendrá después espero que les agrade, de verdad aprecio mucho todos sus comentarios y opiniones sobre la historia, Jawad fan, homicida lui y todos los demás que han dejado sus comentarios, de verdad gracias, probablemente tome algunas ideas, mas no todas, sobre la trama…bueno, aun no estoy muy seguro de si las Gremory volverán a él como en cualquier otro NTR de DxD, lo que sí es sé es que el enemigo va mucho más allá de Rizervim y Trihexa, y si han jugado CoD zombies ya saben a quién me refiero

Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, espero que este capítulo del haya gustado y quiero anunciar que me tomara un tiempo aun mayor hacer el siguiente, debido al trabajo que en Marzo no me dejara escribir seguramente.

Un abrazo a todos


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La Batalla de Saint Denis

El castaño anfitrión de Draig se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo blanco mientras una suave melodía de una ocarina (El Tema de Tapion, de DBZ) le indicaba que siguiera de frente

-¿eh…? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hago aquí?-se preguntó el castaño mientras su mirada perdida parecía comenzar a enfocarse mientras llegaba al final del corredor níveo, donde una puerta con finos ornamentos de mármol lo esperaba—"¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de estar aquí?"-se cuestionó mentalmente el chico, mientras sin siquiera pensarlo, estiraba su mano con la intención de abrir la puerta

-¡Detente!-exclamo una voz femenina desconocida para él, aun que le sonaba vagamente familiar-¡No lo hagas! ¡Aun no es tu momento!

Sin embargo, el castaño seguía con la clara intención de abrir aquella misteriosa puerta

-¡Detente, Issei!-le pidió por segunda vez la voz, de nuevo sin que el joven le hiciera caso

-¡Sekiryutei Actual, no lo hagas!-la tercera vez fue una voz masculina, mientras una mano sujetaba al demonio/dragón por la muñeca, impidiéndole abrir la puerta mientras unas manos más delicadas lo sujetaban desde atrás, abrazándolo por la cintura

En ese momento el castaño reacciono por fin, dándose cuenta de quienes eran las personas que lo detenían

-¿Elsha-san y…Belzard-san?-pregunto completamente incrédulo el chico

…

Basílica de Saint Denis, 10 minutos antes:

Una sombra castaña se abría paso entre la multitud de turistas que observaban maravillados la estructura, y con una habilidad inusitada se coló por una puerta que tenía el letrero de "Cerrado por reparaciones"

-demasiado sencillo-se quejó el ojicafe mientras observaba la enorme abertura en el suelo que llevaba a las catacumbas del distrito, siguió avanzando por los callejones tapizados de osamentas humanas hasta que sus sentidos demoniacos le alertaron de la presencia de entes enemigos

-¿Crees que Euclid-sama ya termino de abrir la cripta? Este lugar comienza a ponerme los pelos de punta-comento uno de los hombres, claramente humano, mientras caminaba abrazándose a sí mismo y vitando pisar algún hueso suelto en el suelo

-Eres el maldito descendiente de Agaménon, no deberías de ser tan cobarde…-se quejó el hombre que loa acompañaba, este era bastante parecido a Donnasiege, aquel Ángel caído que lo ataco luego de volverse demonio-nadie viene a este lado de las catacumbas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…-le aseguro mientras se adelantaba y doblaba en una esquina-¡AARGH!-grito asustando a su compañero

-Ey…Asyuken…¿está todo bien? ¿Estas intentando joderme?-pregunto el descendiente del Héroe mientras se acercaba a la esquina donde seguramente estaba su compañero para asustarlo y joderle la vida

Pero para su desgracia, al momento de doblar la esquina, solo pudo percibir una mancha blanca antes de sentir algo clavándose en su abdomen, desgarrando sus intestinos sin lugar a dudas

-¿Qué…?-alcanzo a decir antes de toparse con un par de ojos cafés, fríos y atemorizantes antes de caer al suelo muerto debido al shock séptico

El Sekiryuitei saco la daga que era en realidad Ascalon del cuerpo del muerto y miro su guante, una réplica exacta del guante de Jacob salvo por que este era rojo y tenía en el dorso la gema de Draig, así como aun no tenía la cuerda de rapel, por lo demás, era idéntico, sin duda un gran trabajo el que había hecho

Sin perder tiempo siguió caminando por las catacumbas, antes de llegar a una esquina de lugar donde había una persona claramente haciendo guardia de alguna puerta y sin siquiera mediarlo, le disparo con la Aniquilathor volándole los sesos

¿Sangre fría? Si, el castaño sabía que no había forma de pelear con ellos sin que lo descubrieran y en ese momento, el anonimato era su mejor amigo, por lo que tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, no había más

Haciendo a un lado el cuerpo del guardia se dio cuenta de la pared falsa, por lo que una vez se coló en ella, siguió su camino llegando a lo que era una réplica del santuario final del DLC Dead King´s de AC Unity, justo donde se encontraba el fruto del edén dentro de la cabeza mármol

-empiezo a creer que alguien les dijo a los de Ubisort sobre esto…-comento con sarcasmo el chico, mientras veía a lo lejos a Rizervim acompañado de su guardaespaldas Lilith, a Euclid, a Crom Cuach en su forma humana y a un hombre de edad algo avanzada, de barba blanca, con un saco negro y un sombrero del mismo color-joder…si es quien creo que es…esto empieza a ponerse complicado…

-Bien…-hablo Rizervim sonriendo mientras tenía en sus manos el fragmento del edén-con esto hemos terminado ¡Por fin tenemos la Llave de Invocación! ¡Podremos traer de regreso a Trihexa a este mundo a cumplir con su objetivo!

-Primero traeremos a mi señor, no lo olvides Livan Lucifer, nuestro pacto así lo dice, traerás a mi amo Apothicon a este mundo…una vez que lo hagas, serás libre de ocupar la Llave a cómo te plazca-le dijo el hombre del sombrero con una voz profunda y oscura

-"¿Soy solo yo o su voz suena como la de Robert Picardo?"-se preguntó el castaño que estaba oculto entre las sombras mientras observaba todo aquello, mientras pensaba en un buen plan para hacerse con el fruto

-Sí, si…ya lo sé, que pesado eres…-comento con un puchero el hombre-primero traeremos a ese tipo tuyo y luego… ¡Trihexa será libre!-exclamo con éxtasis mientras alzaba el artefacto

-Rizervim…no creo que esto sea correcto…aún no sabemos qué clase de ente sea este Apothicon…-intento razonar Euclid mirando con desconfianza al hombre del traje

-ahh… ¡tú eres aún más pesado!-exclamo el abuelo de Vali-¿pero sabes Euclid? No importa…gracias a este artefacto…nuestra meta está más cerca de lo que imaginamos ¿Quién hubiera pensado que habría un artefacto tan maravilloso como este perdido en el mundo? La capacidad de abrir cualquier dimensión que desees y por un muy bajo precio…-comento sonriendo mientras se acercaba al hermano de Grafya que lucía incrédulo y receloso

-¿Cuál es ese precio? No recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho…-le pregunto el Lucifuge sonando interesado

Entonces, sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, incluido Issei, El hijo del Lucfer Original saco una daga que clavo justo en el corazón del peliplateado

-¿Qué demonios…?-pregunto el hombre mirando en shock a su asesino

-¡Seis Almas! ¿Qué bajo costo es ese, no?-le respondió el hombre sonriendo como lo que era, un demente-solo hacen falta seis almas de diferentes seres sobrenaturales para romper la realidad y acceder a cualquier universo…y ahora solo faltan 5…-le dijo acercando la esfera al pecho del moribundo Euclid y que esta brillara mientras los ojos del Lucifuge menor perdían el brillo en ellos antes de caer pesadamente al suelo, claramente ya sin vida

El Sekiryutei no lo soporto más y salió del castillo donde estaba viendo aquella escena y disparaba con el arma dada por Azazel las 5 balas que quedaban en el cargador con la intención de darle al Lucifer

Sin embargo, estas fueron detenidas, dos por la copia de Ophis y tres por el Dragón con Heterocromïa

-Ay Carajo…-se molestó el castaño, al darse cuenta de la tontería que acababa de cometer

-oh…¡pero si es Issei-chan!-saludo Rizervim-¿así que eras tú el que nos estaba siguiendo todo este tiempo? Yo que creía que se trataba de alguno de los idiotas que mandaron Júpiter o Juno-comento mientras a su lado, el hombre de traje desaparecía en humo morado-lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme a jugar, tengo varias almas que juntar para poder traer a Trihexa y a ese tipo Apothicon…por desgracia no sería bueno que las facciones supieran de esto, así que no puedo dejarte con vida, Croom Cuach…mátalo-le ordeno al Dragón Maligno que asintió secamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el chico-bueno…¡Chao! Fue un placer verte Issei-chan-le dijo mientras comenzaba a desaparecer gracias a un circulo de tele transporte

-¡Detente!-exclamo el ojicafe intentando llegar hasta el Lucifer, pero fue detenido por la imponente figura del DM (Dragón Maligno) que lo miro inexpresivamente-¡apártate!-le grito viendo como Rizervim desaparecía enfureciéndolo, por lo que su guante volvió a la forma original del Sacred Gear-¡Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!-dijo firmemente segundos antes de que la gema del guante comenzara a brillar

-[Weish Dragon Scale Mail]-sonó la voz de Draig mientras la armadura cubría al chico y este de inmediato ponía distancia entre él y el Sirviente del Lucifer-[Socio, te recuerdo que no eres rival para el Dragon Maligno más fuerte de todos, lo mejor es retirarnos y buscar la forma de seguir a Rizervim]-le dijo sonando preocupado por su portador-["aun no eres tan fuerte…estoy más que seguro que Elsha o Belzard podrían contra el en su mejor momento…pero tu aun estas verde socio"]-pensó para si el Dragon Emperador Rojo

-"Lo se Draig, pero ese imbécil le dio la orden de acabarnos, aun si consiguiera huir de aquí, básicamente arriba solo hay civiles y no podemos meterlos en esto…"-le respondió el castaño mirando analíticamente al inexpresivo ser de cabello de dos colores que solo parpadeo antes de desaparecer

-[¡JET!]

El Sekiryutei reacciono a tiempo suficiente convocando sus propulsores para esquivar la embestida del Dragón de la Luna Creciente, que destruyo uno de los pilares del recinto, occionando que el lugar se sacudiera con un fuerte temblor

-¡Dragon Shoot!-disparo el chico su ataque de energía demoniaca y draconica, pero este fue fácilmente desviado por un manotazo del Evil Dragon destruyendo parte de la estructura de nuevo-maldición…-mascullo al ver que en efecto, no tenía posibilidad alguna de vender al Dragón Maligno más poderoso sin causar un destrozo digno del apocalipsis-"es imposible"-musito en su mente-"la única manera de salir de aquí es si entro en modo Cardinal Crimson Promotion…pero si lo hago probablemente causemos un terremoto parecido al de Lisboa…y eso es impensable…si mi poder no fuera tan destructivo en área…quizá tendría forma de salir de aquí"-pensaba mientras veía con precaución a su oponente que le miraba de forma distante

-[Welsh Sonic Boost Knight]-exclamo Draig forzando la aparición de la forma más rápida de la armadura justo a tiempo para esquivar otro ataque de Croom Cuach-[Está jugando con nosotros, ese ataque fue más rápido que el anterior]-le comento a su anfitrión-[no creo que seamos capaces de esquivar el siguiente ataque así que aprovecha la velocidad de la armadura y sal de aquí]-le aconsejo el Dragón rojo

-¡Hai!-estuvo de acuerdo el castaño activando los propulsores de su espalda, para en un segundo, ya estar en la entrada del túnel por el cual había llegado

Pero para su sorpresa, el imponente físico del Dragón de la luna Creciente ya se encontraba ahí impidiéndole el paso mientras lo miraba inexpresivamente

-tsk…-chasqueo la lengua el chico alejándose del hombre con dos tonos de cabello y aparecía en otro túnel que probablemente lo sacaría de ahí, pero de nueva cuenta Croom Cuach ya le estaba bloqueando el paso

La misma acción se repitió varias veces, sin que el Dragón Maligno dejara escapar al Sekiryutei de la cámara

-"Maldición, solo está jugando conmigo…"-se quejó el castaño deteniéndose justo en el centro del lugar-"…como un Gato que juega con el ratón antes de matarlo…"-pensó el joven viendo como el entre Dragón sirviente de Rizervim se detenía a unos metros frente a el

-[¡Aquí viene! ¡Welsh Dragonic Rook!]-anuncio el Dragon Gales mientras forzaba la armadura versión Torre en el cuerpo de su usuario, que de inmediato puso sus brazos como escudo para detener el ataque del Evil Dragon

El suelo del lugar se manchó de sangre ante la mirada atónita del castaño y su compañero Dragón

-[¡Issei!]-exclamo aterrado el Dragón Emperador Rojo al ver como la mano del Dragón de la luna Creciente había atravesado el escudo de la armadura junto con la armadura del pecho del chico creando un hueco del cual salía sangre de manera abundante que se deslizaba por su abdomen y goteaba de su entrepierna al suelo y sentía algo ajeno dentro de su cuerpo en el lugar donde se supone que estaba su corazón

-¡Blurght!-fue el sonido que salió de la boca del [peón] junto con una buena cantidad de sangre mientras sentía su vista nublarse mientras la armadura versión Torre volvía a la Scale Mail normal y esta comenzó a caer a pedazos dejando ver el puño derecho del Dragón con heterocromia dentro de su pectoral izquierdo-"Tenias razón Draig…él está en una liga completamente diferente…"-le dijo en su mente mientras se sentía comenzar a desfallecer-"pero…"-en ese momento, haciendo uso de una fuerza y velocidad que no se esperarían de alguien a punto de morir, tomo a su oponente con el brazo izquierdo para evitar que sacara su puño y se moviera, para asombro del Evil Dragon, mientras con la derecha sacaba la pistola dada por Azazel y la colocaba justo debajo de la barbilla de Croom Cuach-"No dejare que este hijo de puta se vaya sin un rasguño"-Dijo firmemente antes de jalar el gatillo

El sonido del balazo resonó por todas las Catacumbas repletas de huesos seguido del sonido de un cuerpo chocar contra el suelo

…

Los recuerdos golpearon la cabeza del castaño tan duro como un ladrillo

-esperen…¿esta vez si estoy muerto?-pregunto mirando a sus sempais y el lugar donde se encontraban, muy parecido a la zona blanca del Animus 2.0

-No, no lo estas-le contesto la mujer rubia calmándolo-lo hubieras estado si abrías aquella puerta…

-esto es un espacio de conexión al que pudimos acceder desde el Reikai (Mundo Espiritual) donde residimos los antiguos portadores de la Bosted Gear y la Divide Dividing, Elsha y yo forzamos nuestra aparición aquí con ayuda de los demás portadores para hablar contigo-le dijo el hombre que acompañaba a Elsha

Era rubio y de ojos negros, de la estatura de Azazel y un cuerpo atlético, no musculoso pero tonificado, usaba una chaqueta larga con una hebilla en la manga izquierda, con una camisa azul y chaleco de un azul más oscuro con botones plateados, una corbata con volantes, pantalones azules claros sujetos con un cinturón simple y botas oscuras. También lleva un par de guantes marrones y un sombrero de copa negro (nunca dijeron la apariencia de Belzard en la novela, así que para fines futuros del fic, se parece a Sabo de One Piece pero sin la cicatriz en el ojo)

Issei solo había visto a ese hombre una vez, en Kyoto, antes de que él y Elsha desaparecieran luego de ayudarlo a alcanzar el Triania

-Belzard-san…-murmuro en shock al reconocerlo-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me salvaron?-pregunto sin entender aun todo lo que estaba pasando

-Veras Issei…nosotros y todos los antiguos anfitriones de Draig te hemos estado vigilando, desde el momento en el que prometiste mostrarnos un futuro brillante, todos hemos estado al pendiente de tus acciones aun en el más allá-explico la rubia con tranquilidad-hemos visto el camino que has recorrido y todos los obstáculos que has tenido…-comento con tristeza en la mirada claramente refiriéndose a "ellas"

-Cuando vimos el camino que tomaste aun luego de aquello, queríamos hacer algo para ayudarte, pero tras ver que tomabas una misión suicida todos nos preocupamos por ti, has entrado a una liga completamente diferente, aun no tienes el poder suficiente para detener a ese hombre y sus planes…yo sé quién es aquel al que intentan revivir y no es algo fácil detenerlo, pero no puedo hablarte de él…es algo que tú tienes que investigar por tu cuenta-agrego el rubio tras explicarle al castaño-por ello decidimos hacerte un último regalo de parte de tus sempais ya que aún estas muy lejos de tener el poder del Sekiryutei Original

El demonio reencarnado estaba en shock tras oír las palabras de sus predecesores

-Te daremos recuerdos y algunas de nuestras habilidades, las que nos llevaron a ser conocidos como los Sekiryuteis más fuertes de nuestro género, te daremos los recuerdos pero tu tendrás que entrenar para desarrollar las habilidades-esta vez fue Elsha la que hablo-pero antes queremos que pienses en algo…eres alguien muy inteligente, pero tu perversión te nubla el pensamiento…por ello haremos algo al respecto, pero por ahora piensa en esto…¿Qué es el poder?-le pregunto directamente

El castaño estaba por contestar cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no lo sabía explicar

-La habilidad de la Boosted Gear es duplicar cada 10 segundos el "poder del usuario" pero…¿Qué es el poder?-inquirió Belzard ahora-tal vez lo primero que pienses sea en fuerza física…quizá la energía mágica o Demoniaca que posee un individuo…pero vayamos más a fondo

-Las palabras tienen significados Issei, la palabra "poder" significa: Habilidad para o Capacidad de…-siguió explicando la rubia, para el castaño que se sentía en la escuela-Básicamente…todo lo que pueda hacer tu cuerpo, la capacidad para ver…la habilidad para reaccionar a algún ataque…es poder…¿Qué pasa si lo duplicas?-soltó la bomba frente al joven que simplemente abrió los ojos por el asombro-tendrás tiempo para pensarlo después, estoy segura que incluso iras más lejos de lo que nosotros pensamos-le dijo sonriendo de forma radiante, ocasionando que el chico se sonrojara

-Cuando despiertes tendrás en la cabeza algunos recuerdos e ideas nuestros o de otros Sekiryuteis fuertes, sé que los usaras bien-hablo Belzard-este será nuestro último regalo de nosotros…esperando que nos muestres un "Futuro Brillante"-le pidió mientras ambos comenzaban a desaparecer-y recuerda Joven Sekiryutei…Nada es Verdad-empezó para asombro del castaño que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo

-Todo está Permitido-termino Elsha segundos antes de desaparecer y que todo se fuera a negro para el chico

-¡Esperen…!

...

El castaño se levantó lentamente, con la cabeza hecha un caos mientras los recuerdos de lo ocurrido antes y durante su "muerte" se mezclaban con los recuerdos dados por los antiguos Sekiryuteis y el joven tenía que admitirlo, de verdad que estaba muy lejos de ser tan fuerte como ellos lo eran

-[Socio…¿estás bien?]-le pregunto en su cabeza la voz del Dragón Emperador Rojo

-¿Draig…que…que sucedió?-pregunto en voz alta mientras observaba su alrededor y acomodaba sus pensamientos

Aún estaba en el templo bajo Saint Denis y el cuerpo de Euclid estaba a unos metros de el

-No fue un sueño…-murmuro viendo su mano derecha, como si esperara ver algún cambio

-[Si hablas de que Croom Cuach atravesó tu corazón con su puño luego de que ese maniático de Rizervim se hiciera con la Llave de Invocación y asesinara a Euclid…no, no fue un sueño chico, hasta hace un par de horas, tú estabas muerto]

-¿entonces qué sucedió?-quiso saber mientras caminaba hacia el cadáver del hermano de Grafya

-[No lo sé, tú estabas muriendo chico…yo no sabía qué hacer, esperaba que volvieras a salvarte de una forma inesperada y milagrosa…y de algún modo, eso paso]-explico el Dragón con confusión-[Después de que cayeras al piso…muerto, activaste la Boosted Gear y reuniste alrededor de 50 Boost…luego, de alguna manera esos Boost comenzaron a curarte…]-explico el Dragón Gales

-"¿Qué pasa si lo duplicas?"-resonó en la mente del castaño-"La capacidad de mi cuerpo para curarse a sí mismo…fue duplicada 50 veces, imagino que el que mi cabello crezca es el resultado de ello…tengo que investigar mucho…"-pensó para si antes de darse cuenta de su propio análisis-"¿Qué rayos?...todo es más claro…como si una niebla fuera quitada de mi mente…¿a esto se refería Elsha con hacer algo con mi mente?"

-[Socio ¿pasa algo?]-pregunto Draig tras notar tan callado a su anfitrión

-si…pero eso es algo que discutiremos después, por ahora, tenemos que informar de esto a los líderes de las facciones-contesto el chico antes de tomar algo del cuerpo de Euclid y desaparecer en un círculo de teletrasnporte

…

Sala de los 4 Grandes Maou. Inframundo.

Se encontraban los 4 Maous, Azazel, Barakiel y Shemhaza, así como Michael y Gabrielle conversando sobre su siguiente movimiento

-Azazel, Adjuka, ¿no hay manera entonces?-pregunto un muy nervioso Sirchez

-lo siento, simplemente es imposible de saber el alcance del Fragmento del Edén sin tenerlo-contesto Belzeebu-abra que esperar a que el joven Sekiryutei lo traiga

-o por lo menos nos diga quien le informo de el a Rizervim…-opino el Ángel Caído

-¿No crees que logre detener a Rizervim?-pregunto preocupado el Dirigente del Cielo

-No, no lo conseguirá-afirmo para sorpresa de todos, Sirchez-por lo menos no en su estado actual…

-¿a qué te refieres Sirchez?-pregunto Leviatan, olvidando el mote cariñoso que le daba al pelirrojo

-Se refiere al cambio por el que está pasando Issei-contesto por el pelirrojo Azazel, ganándose la atención de todos los lideres-piénsenlo…¿Qué hubiera pasado si Issei hubiera ido a esta misión en solitario hace un par de meses?-pregunto al aire

-Rias y el resto de las Gremory hubieran movido cielo, mar y tierra para saber dónde estaba e ir a ayudarlo-contesto de inmediato la Maou-shoujo ganándose la mirada asombrada de Michael y Sirchez

-exacto…sucedería algo como lo que ha dicho Seraphal-estuvo de acuerdo Azazel-pero debido a los últimos "incidentes" ocurridos entre la agrupación de Rias e Issei, sabemos que eso no ocurrirá…el chico aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente el solo a Rizervim o siquiera a Lilith o Crom Cuach…y eso tú lo sabias Sirchez-comento mirando acusadoramente al pelirrojo que como toda respuesta, solo suspiro

-si…tienes razón Azazel, de alguna forma, creí que Rias haría lo correcto e iría por Issei como antes…-acepto el Lucifer mirando al suelo con culpa-pero no fue así, Issei de verdad está solo en eso y ahora temo por lo que pueda sucederle…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Sirchez?!-exclamo molesta la Maou mirando a su igual con bastante enojo-¿Cómo sabremos si Isse-kun está bien? ¿Y si se enfrentó a Rizervim? ¡Podría estar muerto por tu culpa!-le recrimino para asombro de todos los presentes

-No lo está…aun que dudo que haya conseguido hacerse con el Fruto…-comento Azazel con tranquilidad

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-pregunto Michael mirando al Ángel Caído

Como toda respuesta, el pelinegro con dorado señalo a una esquina de la habitación haciendo que todos voltearan y para su sorpresa, se encontraran con el que era el tema de aquella discusión

-Houston…tenemos un problema- fueron las palabras del castaño antes de caer al suelo como un saco de papas

…

Issei se despertó lentamente, repasando todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían ocurrido desde su infiltración a la Basílica de Saint Denis, incluyendo los recuerdos de los portadores más fuertes de la Boosted Gear, dándose cuenta de lo insignificante que era su poder actual comparado con el de ellos, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, una voz lo llamo

-Issei-sama ¿ya está despierto?-fue la voz de su "hermana" Grayfia quien lucía bastante preocupada

-si…¿Cuánto tiempo dormí esta vez?-fue su respuesta mientras se incorporaba, siendo detenido por la peliplateada de inmediato-Necesito hablar con Sirchez y los demás…ya-le pidió tambaleante

-Vendrán en seguida, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado cuando apareció aquí, ha dormido un par de días, pero aún necesita recuperarse-le contesto la Reina más poderosa

-No, eso ya ha sido demasiado tiempo, todos están en peligro ahora, tengo que apresurarme…-le contesto forcejeando para levantarse, pero la sirvienta no lo iba a dejar

-¿De qué está hablando? Debe de quedarse en cama por lo menos una semana antes de poder decir que está recuperadores advirtió preocupada la sirvienta

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, los líderes de las 3 Facciones hicieron acto de presencia en la habitacion

-¿Iseei-kun, estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿que es este escandalo?- pregunto preocupado Lucifer al ver el estado de ajetreo que presentaba el castaño

-no, nada está bien...-fue la respuesta que alertó a los lideres de las facciones de las sagradas escrituras

-¿puedes empezar por el principio Issei? ¿que sucedio?- pregunto Azazel, que pese a no sel el líder legal de Grygori, estaba ahí en lugar de Shemhaza

El joven Sekiryutei comenzó a explicar todo lo acontecido en Inglaterra, y el como las pistas lo llevaron a la catedral de Saint Denis, contó lo ocurrido en las catacumbas y el nuevo aliado de rizervim que al parecer le había dicho sobre la llave, el asesinato de Euclidiana y el precio que se necesitaba para poder activar la llave de invocacionsi como de ser descubierto y asesinado por Cromcuach

Todos en el cuarto (Lucifer, Grayfia, Leviathan, Azazel y Michael) estaban incredulos, aterrados y preocupados sobre aquella informacion, y sumamente intrigados por la "resucitacion" espontánea del chico

-Esto es malo...-opino el arcángel visiblemente preocupado

-Jodidamente malo-completo Azazel no mejor que Michael

Grayfia se sentó en una silla cercana visiblemente contraria por la noticia de la muerte de su hermano menor mientras Lucifer la confortable y se mostraba completamente pensativo

-así que ahora Rizervim solo necesita 5 almas más para poder desatar el caos y el fin de la existencia conocida...-finalizó la Sierra mirando preocupada al castaño

-no...es más complicado que eso...-comento el chico volviendo a llamar la atención de todos

-¿por que dices eso?-quizo saber Azazel extrañado

-si solo necesitará 5 almas cualesquiera, ya seríamos historia, hubiera tardado más en salir de las catacumbas que en lo que asesinaba a la gente necesaria para eso, no...estoy seguro de que hay más , probablemente los sacrificios deben de cumplir ciertos requisitos, lo cierto es que no sabemos si aun le falten los 5 o solo le falte una persona para completar el ritual...

-pero no hay forma de saberlo, y no creo que puedas acercarte y volver a espiar lo luego de lo que paso contesto el dirigente del cielo

-La hay...-sentenció con firmeza el chico, para asombro de todos

-Eso es imposible ¿como podríamos saber a quienes busca Rizervim?-cuestionó impresionado Lucifer mirando al chico que era como su hermano menor

-Esto sonará a una locura, pero cuando mori, Elsha y Belzard-san hablaron comigo y prometieron ayudarme, desde que desperté, he tenido recuerdos mezclados de todos los Sekiryuteis anteriores a mi, sus vivencias, sus habilidades, sus conocimientos...la saturación de información fue lo que ocasionó mi colapsó y estos dos días he estado revisando todos los recuerdos en mi mente, aprendiendo de ellos, belzard sabia algo, encontró un libro...mítico, un libro que me permitirá predecir y saber que hará Rizervim...

-Eso no es posible...¿que clase de libro permitiría hacer eso?-cuestionó en stock Azazel, ya que aun con sus milenios en la tierra, había escuchado de un artefacto asi

-un libro comparado con el texto prohibido jamás escrito...El Kronorium

-¿Kronorium?-repitió confundida Serafall

-El libro donde esta escrito el pasado, el presente y el futuro, el libro más poderoso, aun por encima del Necronomicon, esta resguardado en un sitio a temporal y en otra dimensión aun más lejana que la brecha dimensional-explico asombrando aun más a los líderes de las facciones- el libro que les permitió saber al viejo Odin y a sus hijos sobre como será el Ragnarok, su papel en la batalla, quien traicionada a quien , quien morira y quien sobrevivira, el libro en el que Lovecraft se basó para conocer acerca de Chutulluh y los dioses de su mitologia, si lo encuentro, sabre a quien busca Rizervim y lo podré detener...

pero como lo encontrarás si esta sellado?-pregunto Michael completamente en stock por la información

Como respuesta, el joven sonrio amargamente y señaló su su cabeza

-Se donde esta, porque Belzard-san fue quien lo sello

...

Bueno, pues perdon, ha pasado tiempo, pero uno hace lo que puede, básicamente desde hace un año estoy sin computadora, y recién me pude pillar una tablet, que me permite medio escribir, aun asi, perdí todo lo que llevaba, y me costó trabajo recordar de que iba todo esto, pero bueno, he visto la insistencia de ustedes chicos y espero que este capitulo , aunque corto, les agrade, nos vemos chicos


End file.
